Die Hände eines Kriegers
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Manchmal bedarf es keines Heilers, um Wunden zu heilen... sei es äußerlich oder innerlich.
1. Prolog

**Die Hände des Kriegers**

Prolog

Es ist dunkel um mich herum, als ich erwache. Doch viel bedrückender ist die Stille, die mich erwartet und die hier und da nur von dem Fallen eines einzelnen Wassertropfens auf den kalten Stein unterbrochen wird. Und noch bevor sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen können, weiß ich, dass ich alleine bin. Ich riskiere einen tiefen Atemzug und erschauere, denn ein stechender Schmerz durchzieht meine Schulter. Zögernd will ich meine Hand heben, doch nicht einmal das vermag ich. Erst jetzt verspüre ich den Druck, der auf meinen Handgelenken herrscht und im blassen Mondlicht, das von irgendwoher kommt, erkenne ich die stählernen Ketten, die mich binden. Längst haben sie sich in die zarte Haut meiner Handgelenke gegraben, doch ich spüre diesen Schmerz nicht.

Müdigkeit überkommt mich und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, fallen mir die Augen zu. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich so erschöpft und zerstört an, dass ich den Willen gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, aufgebe. Nicht für einen Augenblick denke ich darüber nach, wo ich bin und warum ich hier festgehalten werde. All meine Gedanken sind auf den heilsamen Schlaf gerichtet, und ich hoffe zutiefst, dass er auch schmerzlindernd sein würde.

Doch plötzlich schrecke ich hoch, denn meine Ohren haben Schritte vernommen... näher kommende Schritte. Helles Licht schmerzt in meinen empfindlichen Augen, als es durch die Dunkelheit bricht und nach mir greift. Es wird jedoch Sekunden später durch das sanfte Licht einer Kerze ersetzt. "Hat unser hoher Besuch ausgeschlafen?" Die tiefe Stimme ist voller Hohn und ich kann die Umrisse eines kräftigen Mannes sehen. Er tritt näher und zwingt mich durch einen Griff an mein Kinn dazu, ihn anzusehen. Abschätzend gleiten eisig blaue Augen an mir hinab und an dem ärgerlichen Aufblitzen erkenne ich, dass etwas nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ist. "Wer hat ihn so zugerichtet?" Sein Griff weicht und er fährt wütend herum, wo ich noch Andere vermute.

"Das waren die Orks", kommt auch die unvermittelte, aber doch ängstliche Antwort. "Wir fanden ihn in der Nähe des Flusses. Weit und breit kein Hinweis auf seine Freunde, die wohl während des Kampfes ohne ihn geflüchtet sind." Ich höre bei diesen Worten auf und frage mich, ob er die Wahrheit spricht, ob ich wirklich von Freunden in der Hand des Feindes zurückgelassen wurde. Sekunden später werde ich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der Mann vor mir tastet über meinen Körper und belächelt meine Versuche, das zu unterbinden.

"Die Menschen in Gondor werden für diesen Schönling sehr viel zahlen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn selbst für den Handel mit der Lust behalten." Bei diesen Worten lacht der Mann bedeutsam und greift mir in den Schritt. Auch hinter ihm entbrennt nun ein entwürdigendes Lachen und ich spüre Wut wie glühende Lava durch meine Adern fließen. "Lass Deine dreckigen Finger von mir, Menschenbastard!" Meine Worte bleiben natürlich nicht unbestraft, denn einen Augenblick später wird mein Kopf mit Kraft gegen den Felsen geschlagen und das letzte, was ich höre, ist das laute Lachen der Menschen. Dann umgibt mich Dunkelheit.

* * *


	2. Bittere Wahrheit

Vielen Dank für die Reviews freut sich, die eines Schreibers Freude sind.  
Natürlich will ich euch nicht allzulange warten lassen, deshalb hier das nächste Kapitel. Dann löst sich auch, wer der Elb in Ketten ist.

Viel Spass beim Lesen :)

* * *

POV Glorfindel

Erschrocken sehe ich auf das Antlitz meines Schützlings und atme tief ein. Was hatten sie ihm nur angetan?

Aus seiner Schulter ragt immer noch der Schaft eines Orkpfeils, der wahrscheinlich mit dem Gift dieser Kreaturen versetzt ist. Die vollen, schön geschwungenen Lippen sind aufgeplatzt und von getrocknetem Blut gezeichnet. Auch sein Gesicht zeugt von einem Kampf, ist es doch mit vielen kleineren und größeren Kratzern übersät. Selbst in der Dunkelheit kann ich sehen, dass seine Handgelenke von den schweren Ketten geschunden sind. Doch am meisten Sorgen bereitet mir das getrocknete Blut, das auf eine Kopfverletzung schließen lässt.

Nur langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und betrachte ihn von der Nähe. Es schmerzt mich im Herzen, ihn so zu sehen. Einst war er so stolz und stark, ein Augenöffner für jeden, der mit seinem Blick den Glauben an Schönheit schon verloren hatte. Doch nun gleicht er einem hilflosen Elbling, der in der Dunkelheit alleine gelassen wurde.

Ein leises Seufzen entweicht meinen Lippen und ich streiche vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Schuldgefühle überwältigen mich, denn eine Auseinandersetzung mit mir hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, den Schutz seines Heimes zu verlassen. Und nun finde ich ihn hier... von Menschenhand gefangen und beinahe wie ein Tier auf dem Markt angeboten.

"Lord Glorfindel... wir müssen diesen Ort verlassen."

Beinahe ist meine Erwiderung nur von Wut beherrscht, denn ich weiß selbst, dass wir die Höhlen der Menschen verlassen müssen. Mein Schützling braucht einen Heiler, obwohl er selbst in der Kunde der Heilung belesen ist. Mit geübten Handgriffen und dem richtigen Schlüssel löse ich die schweren Eisenketten und reagiere blitzschnell, als der leblose Körper zusammen bricht. Sicher fange ich ihn auf und halte ihn in meinen Armen, wie schon so oft. Er stöhnt leise auf und Wörter in unserer Sprache kommen über seine Lippen. Doch sie sind wirr, so dass ich deren Sinn nicht verstehe.

Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn hoch und trage ihn, beschützt von einem Dutzend Wachen, aus der Höhle der Menschen hinaus. Unseren Weg säumen Leichen, den niemand ist unserer Wut entkommen...niemand, der diese Höhle bewohnt hatte.

Erst in der Freiheit außerhalb der Höhle kümmere ich mich um den Pfeil, der immer noch in seiner Schulter steckt. Schnell ist ein Teil des Pfeilschaftes abgebrochen und was ich nie tun wollte, ist nun meine Aufgabe. Ich muss ihm Schmerzen zufügen, die er selbst in der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit spüren wird. Und so ist es auch, denn ein schmerzvoller Schrei hallt durch die Stille, als ich den Pfeil aus der Wunde entferne. Doch er erwacht davon nicht und wimmert nur leise, als ich die Verletzung notdürftig versorge.

Wir kommen nur langsam voran, da ich unbedingt vermeiden will, dass ich ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufüge. Er ruht immer noch in meinen Armen und je weiter die Zeit voranschreitet, je mehr Sorgen bereitet mir sein Zustand. Schuldgefühle plagen mich und ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, was Elrond sagen wird, wenn ich ihm seinen Sohn so zurückbringe... bewusstlos und bezwungen von Menschen. Denn immer noch ist es einzig der schwache Atem und das leise Stöhnen, das mir von dem Lebenshauch in ihm berichtet. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem langen Leben verfluchte ich es, dass ich der Heilkunde so abgeneigt war.

Die Nacht bricht herein und wir sind gezwungen, eine Pause einzulegen. Die Pferde benötigen ein wenig Ruhe und uns würde eine Rast ebenfalls nicht schaden. Trotzdem würde ich gerne weiter reiten, denn das Leben meines Schützlings liegt in meinen Händen und ich könnte mir ein Versagen nicht verzeihen.

Vorsichtig bette ich ihn Sekunden später auf dem weichen Untergrund des Waldes. Mein Umhang wärmt seinen Körper, während eine weitere Decke als Stütze für seinen Kopf dient. Erst jetzt wage ich es, im Schein des Feuers seine Verletzungen zu betrachten. Eine nahe Quelle spendet sauberes Wasser, mit dem ich sanft die Wunden in seinem schönen Gesicht reinige. Mir ist es dabei egal, was meine Gefährten denken oder was hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüstert wird. Ich ignoriere ebenfalls die Blicke, die auf uns ruhen, während ich beinahe zärtlich die Verletzungen an seinen Lippen mit der Blütenfrucht der Malengor bestreiche. Sie wächst hier überall und ist ein wirkungsvolles Mittel gegen Schrammen und Kratzer, wie ich selbst oft genug erfahren habe. Das ist die einzige Hilfe, dich ich ihm entgegenbringen kann.

Ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, wie ich weiß, wenn ich meinen Blick über seine Gestalt gleiten lasse. Seine Haut ist unnatürlich blass und doch tobt das Feuer des Fiebers in ihm. Das Gift breitet sich immer weiter aus und ich bin von Hilflosigkeit gefesselt. "Lord Glorfindel... wir haben Athelas gefunden, es könnte die Vergiftung aufhalten." Ich sehe auf und blicke direkt in die blauen Augen von Eanos, einer meiner jüngsten Wachen. Er hält ein Bündel unscheinbar wirkende Kräuter in der Hand und zum ersten Mal an diesem furchtbaren Tag entweicht mir ein Lächeln. "Hab Dank Eanos. Gönn Dir ein wenig Ruhe." Ich nehme die Kräuter entgegen und bemerke erst dann, dass er eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser neben mich gestellt hat. Dankend nicke ich ihm zu und lege die einzelnen Blätter in das Wasser. So würde sich die Wirkung schneller entfalten.

Es dauert einen Augenblick und das angenehme Aroma verbreitet sich um uns herum. Behutsam öffne ich währenddessen seine Tunika und halte erschrocken den Atem an. Die Vergiftung ist tatsächlich weit vorangeschritten, das bemerke sogar ich, der keine Ahnung im Gebiet der Heilkunst hat. Wieder stöhnt er leise auf und verkrampft sich, als ich die nassen Kräuterblätter auf die Wunde lege. Zusätzlich tauche ich meinen Zeigefinger in das noch warme Wasser und benetze damit seine Lippen. Langsam suchen sich die Tropfen einen Weg in sein Inneres, um zu heilen, was so wertvoll. Dies wiederhole ich ein paar Mal und alte Sehnsüchte wachsen wieder in mir.

_Wie oft habe ich davon geträumt, diese vollen Lippen zu berühren und nun tue ich es, aber es erfüllt mich nicht mit Freude. Denn es geschieht nur zu Deinem besten und nicht aus dem Bedarf heraus, Sehnsüchte zu stillen. _

Seufzend lehne ich mich gegen einen Baumstamm und betrachte ihn im flackernden Licht des Feuers. Oft habe ich mir gewünscht, über seinen Schlaf zu wachen und seine Züge in meine Erinnerung aufzunehmen. Doch nie wollte ich dies unter solchen Umständen. Erneut frage ich mich, warum ich ihm nie offenbart habe, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich der Balrogschlächter, der tapfere Krieger hatte Angst davor, meine Gefühle offen auszusprechen. Und plötzlich muss ich daran denken, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen könnte.

Eine Bewegung reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich beuge mich leicht über ihn, erkenne die Zeichen, dass er langsam zu sich kommt. Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Züge, schürt das doch meine Hoffnungen. Und dann öffnet er seine Augen. Wunderschön wie der klare Nachthimmel treffen sie auf die meinen. Doch wo ich Freude und Erleichterung erwartet habe, erkenne ich Furcht und Verwirrung. Beruhigend will ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm legen, aber er weicht vor mir zurück. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versucht er aufzustehen und reagiert auf jedes kleine Geräusch panisch.

Doch das Gift hat ihm jedwege Kraft genommen und ehe er nur einen Schritt tun kann, bricht er zusammen. Bevor er jedoch auf dem Boden aufschlägt, erretten ihn meine Arme. "Shhhhht... Du bist hier in Sicherheit mellon nin." Meine Worte beruhigen ihn nicht, sie scheinen ihn noch mehr zu verwirren und ein angsterfüllter Schrei löst sich von seinen Lippen.

Dieser weckt meine Mitstreiter, deren Stimmengewirr und die plötzliche Nähe ihn völlig verstören. Trotz der Schmerzen, die er haben muss, schlägt er um sich und versucht sich gegen meinen stützenden Griff zu wehren. Ich gebe nicht nach, sondern lasse ihn sanft auf das weiche Moos sinken. Schützend legt er seine Hände über seinen Kopf und sein schmaler Körper zittert unkontrolliert.

Es schmerzt mich, ihn so zu sehen und ich gehe neben ihm in die Hocke. In all der Zeit, in der er mein Schüler war, hatte ich ihn nie so erlebt. Nicht einmal beim Abschied seiner Mutter, und so ist es Angst, die meine Kehle zuschnürt... Angst, dass das Gift seinen Verstand verdunkelt hat. Meine Stimme ist leise und beruhigend, als ich ihn Sekunden später anspreche. "Elladan, Du bist in Sicherheit und Dir wird nichts mehr geschehen... glaub mir bitte." Er reagiert nicht auf meine Worte, tut es auch nicht, als ich ihn das zweite Mal anspreche. Das Zittern wird stärker, als ich den dunkelhaarigen Elben sanft berühre und ihn dazu zwinge mich anzublicken. "Elladan..." Ich verstumme, denn in seinen Augen spiegelt sich Unverständnis und Verwirrung. Für einen Moment atme ich tief durch, denn eine böse Ahnung beschleicht mich und ich wage es nicht, diese mit einer einzigen Frage bestätigt zu wissen.

"Weißt Du wer ich bin Elladan?" Schließlich sind die Worte ausgesprochen und ich spüre wie etwas zerbricht, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelt. Trotzdem will ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben und hoffe, dass er sich nur verstellt. Eine weitere Frage formt sich in meinen Gedanken und ich hole einen zierlichen Ring aus Mithril aus meiner Tasche. Einst gehörte er seiner Mutter und nie legte er diesen Ring ab. Ohne den Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen, zeige ich ihm den Ring. "Gehört dieses Schmuckstück Dir?" Ein verständnisloser Blick aus großen Augen trifft mich, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt und ich weiß, dass meine Vorahnung nun schreckliche Wahrheit ist. Der Sohn Elronds, mein Schützling, hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren.


	3. Schmerz und Verwirrung

POV Elladan

Schmerz.

Mein ganzes Sein scheint von einem Schmerz gefangen, der selbst mein Herz erreicht. Geräusche sind um mich herum und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, will ich mich bewegen. Ein Stechen durchdringt meine Schulter und schließlich überwinde ich mich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Panisch erkenne ich ein Gesicht nahe dem meinen, das von wundervollen, blauen Augen gekrönt ist. Wärme ruht in ihnen und sie sind ganz anders als die Augen des Menschen, war dort doch nur Kälte zu erkennen. Doch ich kenne dieses Gesicht nicht und verspüre unwillkürlich Angst. Als er mich dann auch noch berührt, versuche ich panisch zurückzuweichen.

Nur mit Mühe komme ich auf die Beine und verspüre schon Sekunden später einen Schwindel, der mich zusammensacken lässt. Starke Arme umfangen mich und geben mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Trotzdem wehre ich mich dagegen und schütze schließlich meinen Kopf mit den Händen. Mein Körper scheint mir nicht mehr zu gehorchen und ich zucke zusammen, als ich seine Stimme vernehme. Sie ist so sanft und einfühlend... so als würden wir uns schon ein Leben lang kennen. Doch habe ich dieses zeitlose und schöne Gesicht noch nie gesehen.

Er spricht und ein Name kommt immer wieder über seine Lippen, doch wer ist es? Eine weitere Berührung von ihm, dem goldenen Elb. Nur ist sie diesmal bestimmender, obwohl sie nichts an Sanftmut verloren hat. Ich sehe in strahlend blaue Augen, die jedoch von den Schatten der Angst verdunkelt sind. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, warum er Angst hat und weshalb sein Blick so liebevoll, ja fast zärtlich ist. Und dann fragt er mich, ob wir uns kennen.

_Ich kann diese Frage nur verneinen goldener Elb, obwohl ich Dich gerne kennen würde. Denn Deine Art fasziniert mich, Deine Augen fesseln mich und Deine Berührungen verführen mich zu dem Gefühl der Sicherheit. Du jedoch wirkst müde und vor allem aber traurig. Für einen kurzen Moment scheine ich Hoffnung in Deinen Augen zu sehen, die sich jedoch ebenfalls zerschlägt, als ich Deine nächste Frage mit einem Schulterzucken beantworte. Nein...auch dieser Ring ist nicht mein Eigen, auch wenn sich bei dessen Anblick ein Gefühl in mir aufbaut, dass mich fast schreien lässt._

Ich blicke ihn fragend an und bemerke, dass sich das strahlende Blau von der Dunkelheit der Nacht abgewandt hatte. Wieder höre ich seine sanfte Stimme, durchbrochen von einer tiefen Traurigkeit. Er fragt mich nach meinem Namen und wenigstens auf diese Frage will ich antworten.

Doch in diesem Moment erkenne ich, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, wer ich bin und auch nicht, wer ich war. Verzweifelt blicke ich mich um, versuche in meinem Gedächtnis nach Hinweisen zu suchen, die mir noch geblieben sind. Und schließlich senke ich meinen Kopf, will dem schönen Fremden meine Gefühle nicht zeigen.

Ich spüre seine langen Finger auf meiner Wange, wie sie sanft die Haut liebkosen und blicke ihn schließlich wieder an. In diesem Augenblick frage ich mich, ob uns etwas verbindet, denn auch sein Blick spricht mit purer Trauer. Meine Augen gleiten auf den Ring in seiner Hand und ich frage mich, ob es ein Geschenk von ihm an mich war. Verband uns etwas, ob nun Blut, eine tiefe Freundschaft oder sogar die wahre Liebe? Und erneut muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich es nicht weiß.

Ein Name streichelt meine Gedanken, ein Name, mit dem er mich angesprochen hat. Elladan. Immer und immer wieder sage ich dieses Wort in meinen Gedanken auf, doch er erweckt weder Empfindungen noch Erinnerungen. Überall herrscht Dunkelheit und das einzige Licht sind seine Augen, die mich immer noch traurig anblicken.

Ich will ihn fragen, ob er mich liebt, doch diese Worte kommen nicht über meine Lippen.

Ich möchte ihn um meine Erinnerungen bitten, weiß jedoch, dass dies nicht möglich ist.

Ich wünsche mir seinen Namen zu erfahren, erneut seine sanfte Stimme hören, aber auch diesen Wunsch äußere ich nicht.

Stumm sitze ich vor ihm und vergessen ist der Schmerz, der meinen Körper quält. Verzweifelt versuche ich immer noch nach einem Lichtschein zu greifen, um mein Leben wieder zurück zu bekommen, verlaufe mich aber immer wieder in der Finsternis. Ein salziger Geschmack auf meinen Lippen lässt mich bemerken, dass silberne Perlen meiner Verzweiflung den Weg in die Freiheit gefunden haben.

Und dann spüre ich seine Arme, die mich behutsam bergen und erneut auf dem weichen Moos betten. Seine Stimme nimmt ein wenig der Kälte, die in mir herrscht, doch dieses Mal ist sie nicht an mich gerichtet. Er gibt den umstehenden Elben einige Befehle und wendet sich dann erst mir zu. Sanft stehlen seine Fingerspitzen meine Tränen und beinahe schreie ich meinen Kummer darüber hinaus, nicht zu wissen, ob uns tiefe Liebe verbindet oder es nur Fürsorge ist.

"Nicht doch Elladan. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, Deine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Dein Vater ist der beste Heiler den ich kenne... er weiß was zu tun ist. Wir brechen so schnell wie möglich auf." Wieder war da dieser Name aus seinem Mund und nun bin ich mir sicher, dass es mein Name ist. Und er spricht von einem Heiler... meinem Vater, an den ich mich jedoch auch nicht erinnern kann. Er scheint meine nächste Frage zu ahnen und nennt mir seinen Namen. Hegt er die Hoffnung, dass ich dadurch alleine zu meinem Gedächtnis finde?

Glorfindel... goldener Elb. Ein ehrenhafter Name, bei dessen Klang mein Herz schneller schlägt. Ist es ein Zeichen? Ich weiß es nicht und so nicke ich einfach nur.

Als die anderen zum Aufbruch bereit sind, hilft er mir langsam auf die Beine. Mit Sorge in den Augen erkundigt er sich nach Schmerzen, weiß jedoch schon Sekunden später, dass mein ganzer Körper davon gequält wird. Denn erneut sucht mich Schwindel heim und ich sacke in seinen Armen zusammen. Eine Entschuldigung will gerade meine Lippen verlassen, als Glorfindel mich auf seine Arme nimmt. Mühelos, als wäre ich eine Feder, hebt er mich in den Sattel und sitzt Sekunden später hinter mir. Die Welt um mich herum verschwimmt und ich lasse meinen Kopf kraftlos gegen seine Schulter sinken. Schmerz durchflutet meinen Körper, der nicht einmal von seiner Nähe gestillt werden kann.

_Bist Du der, den ich liebe und dem ich mein Herz geschenkt habe?_

Warum sonst sollte er mich sonst so behandeln und voller Sorge sein.

_Oder bist Du von meinem Fleisch und Blute?_

Auch einem Bruder traue ich so eine Fürsorge zu, doch wären seine Berührungen dann so liebkosend und beinahe zärtlich?

_Aber vielleicht bist Du keines von beidem und hast Dein Herz bisher nie vernommen._

Es würde die Sorge in seinen Augen erklären, denn sie war von einem tiefen Gefühl begleitet.

An die Möglichkeit, dass uns nichts verbindet, will ich gar nicht erst denken. Denn obwohl ich nicht einmal mehr weiß, wer ich bin, fühle ich mich bei ihm geborgen und sicher. Dieser Gedanke ist das Letzte was mich beschäftigt, bevor ich die gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit empfange.


	4. Erzählungen

POV Glorfindel

Verzweiflung scheint ihn immer weiter in den Schatten zu ziehen und nun gibt es keinen Irrtum mehr. Mein Schützling kannte weder mich, noch den Ring seiner Mutter, den wir beim Platz des Überfalls gefunden hatten. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht einmal sich selbst kannte. Er wirkt auf mich wie ein verlorenes Menschenkind, dem nie eine Zukunft gewährt wurde. Wie schlimm musste das Wissen ohne Erinnerung zu sein, erst für ihn sein? Aber noch hege ich Hoffnung, denn Elrond wird bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden. Wenn nicht er, wer soll es sonst? Ich vertraue meinem langjährigen Freund und ich achte ihn auch. Deshalb wird er von meinen Lippen die Wahrheit erfahren, auch wenn mich seine unbändige Wut trifft.

Ich halte ihn immer noch fest in meinen Armen und bemerke voller Sorge, dass Elladan erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Sein Atem geht jetzt wieder nur ganz schwach und ich bete zu den Valar, dass sie ihn mir nicht nehmen. Denn sie würden auch mir ein Teil meines Lebens nehmen...eines Lebens, das sie mir einst zurückgaben. Doch warum? Ich hatte nicht gegen einen Balrog gekämpft und war zurück in das Leben gekommen, um nun mit ansehen zu müssen, wie der hellste Stern meines Nachthimmels verglühte.

Seufzend treibe ich mein Pferd an und atmet tief durch. Obwohl er unter Menschen war, kann ich immer noch den Duft von Frühlingswiesen und Wald riechen, der von ihm ausgeht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so intensiv wahrnehme und sofort fühle ich mich in einen schönen Traum versetzt... mit ihm an meiner Seite. Die Realität sieht jedoch ganz anders aus und was würde ich darum geben, seine Schmerzen zu nehmen und ihm all die schönen und weniger schönen Erinnerungen zurückzugeben.

Ein leises Stöhnen lässt mich aufhorchen und Sekunden später spüre ich eine sachte Bewegung in meinen Armen. Erleichtert lockere ich meinen Griff etwas, denn wenn auch sein Körper mit den Qualen des Schmerzes kämpft, so ist sein Geist wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt.

Ich spüre, wie er sich versteift und dann wohl erkennt, dass er in Sicherheit ist, denn sein Körper entspannt sich wieder. Trotzdem entgeht mir nicht das ständige Zucken, wenn mein Pferd seine Schritte falsch gesetzt hat. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, aber zumindest war er wieder bei Bewusstsein.

Ich vernehme seine leise und zerbrechliche Stimme, wie das Spiel einer Harfe. "Wer bin ich Glorfindel... erzähle mir von meinem Leben, wenn es in Deiner Macht steht." Er spricht sehr zögernd, geprägt von Unsicherheit und Angst. Ich lächle über seine Bitte und hoffe, dass vielleicht damit seine Erinnerungen zurückkommen. Also beginne ich zu erzähle und bringe ihm nah, wer er ist. Unaufhaltsam lasse ich Streiche seiner Jugend erwachen und auch die Zeit, die er als Krieger verbracht hatte, lasse ich nicht aus. Aber ich verschweige ihm, wer ich wirklich bin und verliere auch kein Wort darüber, welch Verhältnis uns bindet.


	5. Unterschiede

POV Elladan

Aufmerksam folge ich seinen Worten und verspüre noch mehr Trauer, als zuvor. All die Erlebnisse, von denen er spricht, sind aus meiner Erinnerung gelöscht und vielleicht unwiederbringlich. Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Lächeln streift meine Lippen, als seine Stimme mir von der Herkunft des Ringes erzählt und nun kann ich auch das Gefühl verstehen, dass ich bei der Betrachtung des Schmuckstücks hatte. Ich spüre, wie er sich hinter mir bewegt und Sekunden später gleiten seine Fingerspitzen über meine Hand. Ohne die Zügel loszulassen streift er mir den feinen Mithrilring über meinen Finger und diesmal ist seine Berührung wie ein Blitz, der im Gewitter der verwirrten Gefühle durch meinen Körper flammt.

Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und entgehe damit dem Sturm, der langsam aber sicher in mir heraufzieht. "Danke", flüstere ich und muss tief durchatmen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, denn seine Stute hat eine unebene Stelle passiert. Er muss es bemerkt haben, denn er zügelt das Tier steigt ab. Seine Augen mustern mich sorgenvoll und aufmerksam, während nun auch die anderen angehalten hatten.

Mir ist es unangenehm und doch halte ich seinem Blick stand. Diese Augen... auch wenn mir Glorfindel ein Rätsel ist, weiß ich, dass ich diese Augen kenne und mich in ihnen verloren hatte. Wieder und wieder stelle ich mir die Frage, welchen Platz er in meinem Leben einnimmt oder eingenommen hat.

Ein neuer Schmerz durchfährt mich und ich spüre, wie mein Körper an Kraft verliert. Verzweifelt versuche ich mich auf dem Pferderücken zu halten, doch selbst dazu fehlt mir die Kraft. Bevor ich jedoch abrutschen kann, umfangen mich erneut die starken Arme des blonden Elben. Und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie unterschiedlich wir doch sind. Er ist um einiges größer als ich und trägt das Licht der Sonne in seinem Haar, während die Nacht das meine Haar geküsst hatte. Das sehnsuchtsvolle Blau des Meeres funkelt in seinen Augen und steht in einem Kontrast mit den meinen, die dunkel wie Tiefen des Ozeans sind. Ich bin so in diesem Vergleich gefangen, dass ich seine leise Frage nicht vernehme.

Er bekommt von mir auch keine Antwort, sondern nur eine neue Frage. Meine Stimme ist leiser als der Hauch eines Windes, denn ich spüre, wie mich eine neue Welle des Schmerzes überrollt. Sehnsuchtsvoll wünsche ich mir die Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit, denn mit jedem Moment fällt mir das Atmen schwerer. Und doch kann ich mich nicht darin sinken lassen, denn diese Frage brennt mir auf dem Herzen. "Was verbindet uns Glorfindel? Wer warst Du in meinem früheren Leben und wer bist Du nun?" Endlich sind mir diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen und für einen Augenblick glaube ich, dass er die Luft erschrocken anhält. Ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob er ebenso Angst vor dieser Frage hatte, wie ich.

Stille herrscht zwischen uns, die nur von den sanften Geräuschen durchbrochen ist, die die Pferde auf dem weichen Moos hinterlassen. Er zögert mit der Antwort und ich versuche gegen die nahende Ohnmacht zu kämpfen, zu wichtig ist mir dies.


	6. Ankunft

POV Glorfindel

Meine Gedanken rasen und ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit, diese Frage abzuwenden. Trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich ihm eine Antwort schuldig bin. Er zittert in meinen Armen und ich spüre fast schon seinen Kampf gegen Schmerz und Bewusstlosigkeit, sehe wie Elladan seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt. Tief atme ich seinen Geruch ein und lasse meine Hände durch die Flut des nachtschwarzen Haares gleiten. Wie Seide fühlen sie sich an und ich frage mich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dieses seidige Gefühl langsam über meinen Körper streicht.

Dieser Gedanke verführt mich zu einer Antwort, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er meine leisen Worte überhaupt noch versteht. "Du stehst unter meiner Obhut, was Deine kriegerischen Fähigkeiten angeht."

Er hatte die Luft angehalten und ich vernehme, wie er sie fast enttäuscht ausstößt. Auf was hat er gewartet? Im gleichen Moment weiß ich selbst darauf eine Antwort, denn längst ist er für mich nicht nur Schützling und guter Freund. Tiefe Gefühle brennen in mir, die ich nie offenbart habe und nun scheint er genau danach zu verlangen.

Ein weiteres Beben seines zierlichen und doch starken Körpers erinnert mich daran, dass immer noch das Gift in ihm wütet. Vielleicht wäre dieser Moment der erste und letzte, in dem ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählen kann. Und ich will mir mein Schweigen nicht ein ganzes, unsterbliches Leben vorwerfen müssen.

Also nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und suche mit meiner Hand die seine. Zärtlich lasse ich sie dort ruhen und werde nicht fort gestoßen. "Ich wäre gerne an Deiner Seite und in Deinem Herzen", flüstere ich nahe an seinem Ohr und verfluche mich im nächsten Moment für meine Torheit. Meine Hoffnungen, dass er ebenso fühlen könnte schwinden mit jeder Sekunde, in der seine Reaktion ausbleibt. Über seine Lippen kommt kein Wort und erst als ich sein Gesicht sanft dem meinen zuwende, bemerke ich seine geschlossenen Augen.

Ein Seufzen entgleitet mir, weiß ich nicht, ob er meine Worte noch vernommen hatte oder ob ihn in diesem Augenblick schon die Bewusstlosigkeit verführt hatte. Und entgegen meinem Ärgernis wünsche ich mir, dass er sie noch gehört hatte und mit diesem Wissen in den dunklen Schlaf gefallen ist. Angst überkommt mich, dass seine Augen womöglich nie wieder zu mir aufblicken werden und ich weiß, dass nun die Zeit drängt. Deshalb gebe ich das Zeichen für einen schnelleren Ritt, in der Hoffnung, dass er bei dem Beben des Ritts von keinem Schmerz gequält wird.

Es ist beinahe Nacht, als wir Imladris erreichen. Elladan ist auf dem ganzen Ritt nicht wieder zu sich gekommen und sein Körper war zunehmend kälter geworden. Nur noch das schwache Heben und Senken seiner Brust deuten auf das Leben hin, das noch in ihm flackert.

Schon von weitem sehe ich meinen Freund auf uns zueilen. Die tiefe Sorge in Elronds Augen lässt mich meinen Blick senken. Er tritt uns entgegen und als ich aufsehe, bemerke ich die Enttäuschung in seinen Zügen. Bevor er auch nur eine Frage stellen kann, lasse ich mich von dem Pferderücken gleiten und hebe Elladan ebenfalls herab. Ein leises Stöhnen von seinen Lippen schwängert die Stille zwischen Elrond und mir, der mit Entsetzen auf das leblose Bündel in meinen Armen hinab blickt. Ich will ihn beruhigen, ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird... doch ist er der Heiler, nicht ich.

Vorsichtig legt Elrond seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Sohnes und keucht qualvoll auf. "Schnell bring ihn in die Häuser der Heilung. Sein Leben schwindet mit jeder Sekunde." Ich nicke nur und eile wie in Trance mit Elladan in meinen Armen auf die Gebäude zu, in denen die Krankenflügel untergebracht sind. Wie durch einen Nebel bekomme ich noch die Anweisungen mit, die Elrond Figwit und Thalaron gibt.

Der Weg dorthin kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor und erst als ich den zierlichen Körper auf das weiche Bett gelegt habe, dringt der Sinn von Elronds Worten zu meinem Verstand durch. Ich bete zu den Valar, dass sie dieses Kind des Nachthimmels beschützen mögen und bemerke kaum, wie auch Elrond eintritt. An seiner Seite ist ein hochgewachsener, braunhaariger Elb, der wie ich weiß ebenfalls Heiler und ein guter Freund der Zwillinge ist.

Ich werde von ihm aufgefordert, den Raum zu verlassen, doch ich weigere mich. Dieses Unglück wäre nie passiert, hätte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen und so will ich seine Seite nun auch nicht verlassen. Elrond ist es schließlich, der mir diese Geste erlaubt. Und so stehe ich nun da... der tapfere Krieger, der Balrogschlächter... zur Hilflosigkeit verurteilt. Meine Hände sind gebunden und so begnüge ich mich damit, den beiden Heilern nicht im Wege zu stehen.

"Was ist passiert?" Die Stimme meines Freundes dringt nur langsam zu mir durch und ich muss Schlucken. Nie hatte ich ihm die Wahrheit verschwiegen, also werde ich auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ich halte mich kurz und erzähle Elrond, was er begehrt zu wissen... berichte ihm, in welchen Zustand wir seinen Sohn fanden und wie sich sein Zustand Stunde um Stunde verschlechtert hatte. Er nickt nur und tauscht einen besorgten Blick mit Thalaron aus. Mich vergisst er dabei ganz, oder ist es die Wut über mich, die ihn so handeln lässt?


	7. Die Angst eines Vaters

Vielen lieben Dank für die bisherigen Reviews knuddel.  
Es freut mich wirklich, dass euch diese Story gefällt. Denn sie liegt mir sehr am Herzen und hat eine lange Zeit beim Schreiben überdauert.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich kann euch auch weiterhin verzaubern... denn genau davon leben wir FF-Autoren doch... durch glückliche, lächelnde oder auch weinende Leser. Denn all das sind starke Gefühle und diese hervorzurufen ist ein kleines Kompliment.

Nun aber viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

POV Elrond

Meine nach außen scheinende Ruhe täuscht, denn in meinem Inneren beherrschen mich Angst und Zweifel. Langsam streift mein Blick den Körper meines Sohnes und nur behutsam öffne ich seine Tunika. Ich atme scharf ein, als ich die entzündete Verletzung an seiner Schulter sehe. Auch ohne Glorfindel hätte ich gesehen, dass Orkgift den Körper meines Sohnes schwächt und bald das Licht der Eldar verdunkeln wird. Ebenso weiß ich auch, dass die Reaktion meines Beraters ihm vielleicht das Leben gerettet hat. Denn ohne das Athelas hätte mein Sohn den Ritt in seine Heimat nicht überstanden.

Leise gebe ich Thalaron einige Anweisungen. Er eilt nach draußen, um heißes Wasser zu holen, während die Helferinnen dieser Häuser frische Handtücher und Verbände hereinbringen. Ich halte Merilin auf und bitte um einige Kräuter aus meinen Gemächern. Auch die Elbin eilt sofort hinaus. Leise bete ich zu den Valar und blicke Glorfindel an, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem Stuhl sitzt und seinen Blick nicht von Elladan wendet. "Hilf ihm bitte..." Seine Stimme ist leise und trägt nichts mehr von dem Stolz in sich, der sonst seine ganze Art beherrscht. Und ich nicke, habe ich doch nicht vor, meinen Sohn in diesen Hallen den Valar zu überlassen.

Thalaron erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit, der mit einer Schüssel heißem Wasser und kleinen Beuteln voller Kräuter eintritt. Sofort gebe ich ihm die Anweisungen, was er mit diesen Kräutern zu tun hat und tauche ein weiches Tuch in das Wasser. Damit säubere ich erneut die entzündete Verletzung und schließe dann meine Augen.

Meine Konzentration ist nur noch auf Elladan gerichtet und ich dringe sanft in seinen Verstand ein, rufe ihn zurück in das Licht. Ich spüre die kraftlose Umklammerung und lasse nicht zu, dass er fällt, obwohl auch ich an meine Grenzen stoße. Doch noch ist nichts zu spät, denn meine Stimme hat seine Seele erreicht und hält sie in dem Lichtstrahl der Hoffnung fest... vertreibt die dunklen Wolken des tödlichen Gifts. Während er zu schwach dafür ist, kann mein Körper gegen das Gift ankämpfen und doch kann ich nicht leugnen, an Kraft zu verlieren.

Nur langsam ziehe ich mich zurück und muss mich setzen. Mein Atem geht schwer und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Thalaron an meiner Seite ist. Er kümmert sich auf ein schwaches Nicken von mir um die Schulterverletzung. Sorgfältig bringt er eine Paste auf, die aus verschiedenen Kräutern besteht und verbindet die Schulter vorsichtig. Er ist es auch, der sich um die anderen sichtbaren Verletzungen meines Sohnes kümmert.


	8. Hoffnung?

POV Glorfindel

Voller Sorge betrachte ich den angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck Elronds und flehe die Valar nochmals an. Die verstreichenden Sekunden kommen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit und selbst als Elrond erschöpft in den Stuhl zurückfällt, will sich noch keine Erleichterung einstellen. Ich sehne mich danach, seine Haut zu berühren und den Ton seines Atems zu vernehmen, doch dies war im Moment nur Thalaron erlaubt. Wieder sitze ich machtlos und ohne Einfluss daneben, kann nur die Götter anflehen. Doch was würde passieren, wenn Elladan aufwachen würde und sich nicht an seinen Vater, nicht an Thalaron erinnern könnte. Dies habe ich Elrond wohlweislich verschwiegen, denn es hätte seine Konzentration nur gefährdet. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, ihm dieses Detail auch noch zu sagen und so stehe ich mit weichen Beinen auf und setze mich zu ihm.

Er blickt mich an und hebt müde seine Hand. "Sag nichts Glorfindel, ich weiß es bereits... ich habe es gesehen... in seinen Gedanken." Traurig blickt er seinen Sohn an und ich ahne, dass er mit der Tatsache kämpft, keinen Platz mehr in den Erinnerungen Elladans zu haben. "Es ist nicht Deine Schuld mein Freund." Ich vernehme diese Worte und frage mich, ob er mir damit meine Schuldgefühle nehmen will. Doch in seinen Augen ist reine Aufrichtigkeit zu erkennen und so bringe ich ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

Thalaron hat inzwischen seine Tätigkeit beendet und wendet sich Elrond zu. Ich erkenne Erschöpfung auf seinen Zügen und schüttle meinen Kopf über die Sturheit des Elbenherrschers. Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass er an der Seite seines Sohnes bleiben will, aber es bringt wohl wenig, wenn auch er noch zusammenbricht. "Elrond, Du hast für Elladan alles getan, was Du konntest und hast dabei selbst an Kraft verloren. Ruhe Dich ein wenig aus, ich wache über ihn." Er blickt mich bei diesen Worten verwundert an und erkennt, dass eine Weigerung sinnlos ist. Langsam nickt er und gibt Thalaron noch einige Anweisungen, bevor er sich von dem jungen Elben in seine Gemächer bringen lässt.

Nun bin ich wieder alleine mit Elladan, dessen Körper entspannt auf dem weichen Bett liegt. Sein Oberkörper ist immer noch entblößt und die zarte Haut ist beinahe ebenso blass, wie der Verband, der seine Schulter ziert. Auf mich wirkt er so schutzlos und doch weiß ich, dass in ihm die Kraft eines Kriegers ruht. In ihm vereinigen sich zwei Geschöpfe... der Krieger und der Heiler. Denn anders als sein Bruder Elrohir wurde Elladan von seinem Vater in der Kunst des Heilens unterrichtet.

Langsam trete ich an sein Bett und lasse meinen Blick auf ihm ruhen. Selbst jetzt strahlt er noch eine Schönheit aus, die mit dem Sternenhimmel konkurrieren kann. Ich will mich zu ihm hinab beugen und dem Drang nachgeben, seine Lippen zu kosten. Doch ich widerstehe dieser Versuchung und ziehe stattdessen die leichte Decke etwas höher. Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht seinen Lippen und mir ist es, als habe er einen Alptraum. Feine Schweißtropfen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn und wirre Worte verlassen seinen Mund. Für einen Augenblick spiele ich mit dem Gedanken ihn zu wecken, aber dieser Schlaf ist zu kostbar für ihn. Und so begnüge ich mich damit, Elladans Hand zu ergreifen und ihm beruhigend über die Wangen zu streicheln.

Ich bin so in seinen Anblick vertieft, dass ich Thalaron nicht bemerkt und auch nicht das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erkenne. Erst als er sich räuspert, wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Heiler zu. Er sagt nichts und überprüft den Zustand seines Freundes mit Sorgfalt. "Er wird den Kampf gewinnen... zumindest über das Gift." Er lässt den anderen Kampf unausgesprochen, aber ich weiß, was er damit meint. "Besteht Hoffnung?" Ich fürchte mich vor der Antwort auf meine Frage und rechne schon damit, dass darauf nur Stille bleibt. Doch bevor Thalaron den Raum verlässt, wendet er sich noch einmal an mich. "Die besteht immer Glorfindel, er hat sie auch nie aufgegeben." Mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum und lässt mich verwirrt zurück.


	9. Erwachen

POV Elladan

Tief in meinem Geiste höre ich eine sanfte, mir vertraute Stimme. Ich verstehe die Worte nicht, die sie flüstert, aber sie beruhigen mich und nehmen mir einen Teil meines Schmerzes. Es ist, als ob mich starke Arme in einem stürmischen Meer umfassen und mich festhalten, nicht zulassen, dass die starke Strömung mich mit sich nimmt oder die Wellen mich begraben. Die Stimme scheint meinen Namen zu rufen und drängt die Dunkelheit zurück. Eine Hand streckt sich nach mir aus und ich versuche danach zu greifen. Doch die Entfernung ist zu weit und ich taste ins Leere. Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass die Stimme sich entfernt hat, bevor sie deutlicher denn zuvor in meinen Geist eindringt. Ich spüre sanfte Hände und sehe in all der Dunkelheit wieder das Licht der Sterne, deren Glanz mir einst Leben schenkte.

Bevor ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, werde ich aus dem Strudel von Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit gezogen. Blaue Augen erscheinen in meinen Gedanken und mein Herz schlägt in diesen Momenten schneller. Nun erreiche ich die rettende Hand und klammere mich fest. Meine Kraft schwindet und ich habe Angst, erneut in die Dunkelheit zu sinken. Aber ich falle nicht, sondern fühle mich geborgen und spüre auch neue Hoffnung in mir aufkeimen. Nein... ich bin nicht allein und es scheint mir, als ruhen die blauen Augen auf mir.

Mein Geist kommt langsam zur Ruhe und die Dunkelheit zieht sich aus meiner Seele zurück, während ich sanft in Licht gebettet werde. Nur leicht spüre ich Berührungen, die sich mit Schmerzen vermischen, aber bald schon wie ein stilles Rauschen des Waldes werden. Und dann nimmt mich ein lindernder Schlaf in seine wiegende Arme, stillt meinen Schmerz.

Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist. Durch meine geschlossenen Augen nehme ich ein Lichtspiel wahr und fühle die Anwesenheit eines anderen. Eine leise Stimme dringt an mein Gehör, die mich mit Worten so süß wie Honig verwöhnt. Wohlklingend streicheln sie meine Ohren und liebkosen gleichermaßen meine Seele. Es sind Worte der Liebe, so lange unausgesprochen, doch ebenso lange gefühlt. Ich kämpfe den Drang nieder, meine Augen zu öffnen, will ich doch den Zauber des Moments nicht zerstören.

Eine sanfte Berührung lässt mich fast zusammenzucken und ich vernehme die Stimme nun ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Gleichmäßiger Atem streichelt die empfindliche Haut dort und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Fast fürchte ich, dass mein Gegenüber dies hören könnte. Behutsame Lippen liebkosen mein Ohr, während eine Hand die meine fest umfangen hält.

Nun halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und zucke fast schmerzvoll zusammen. Das helle Sonnenlicht blendet mich und ich stöhne leise auf. "Elladan?" Da ist wieder diese sanfte Stimme und diesmal vernehme ich deutlich Sorge darin. "Elladan... bist Du wach?" Ich versuche tief durchzuatmen und meine Lippen formen ein leises Ja. Stille herrscht nun zwischen uns und ich wage es erneut, öffne meine Augen und blicke in dieses wundervolle Blau eines Sommermorgens. Sorge und Angst ziehen darüber hinweg wie Wolken, die die Sonne verdunkeln.

Doch dann erscheint ein Lächeln auf seinem Antlitz, das in mir das Bedürfnis weckt, von den Boten des Lächelns – seinen vollen Lippen – zu kosten.


	10. Berührungen

POV Glorfindel

Erleichterung lässt mein Herz befreiter schlagen, als Elladan seine Augen öffnet. Für einen Moment versinken Tag und Nacht ineinander. Es scheint, als treffen sich in dieser Sekunde Sonne und Mond... in Liebe verbunden, aber verbannt durch der Welten Lauf. Ich erinnere mich an seinen Geschmack, den ich erst vor wenigen Augenblicken kosten durfte. Nur dieser zarte Kuss auf sein Ohr und ich schmecke immer noch das Aroma von Honig und einer sternenklaren Nacht.

Zaghaft erwidert er mein Lächeln und ich streiche ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem anmutigen Gesicht. Alles in mir schreit danach, ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen und noch einmal von dem Geschmack funkelnder Sterne zu kosten. Doch ich will ihn nicht erschrecken. "Wie fühlst Du Dich Elladan?" Er scheint meine Frage nicht zu verstehen, ruhen seine Augen doch immer noch auf den meinen, ertrinken darin und baden im Rausch eines Sommermorgens.

Ein zweites Mal stelle ich diese Frage und reiße ihn damit wohl aus dem Strudel seiner Betrachtung. Leise und zart ist seine Stimme, so wie ich sie immer kannte und wie ich nun zugeben muss auch immer liebte. Er versichert mir, dass die Schmerzen nachgelassen haben und bittet um ein Glas Wasser.

Diesen Wunsch erfülle ich ihm und führe vorsichtig das Glas an seine Lippen.

_Oh wie gerne wäre ich das kühle Wasser, das Deine Lippen streichelt und Deinen Gaumen liebkost._

Elladan lächelt mich dankbar an und mein Blick bleibt auf einem einzelnen Wassertropfen hängen, der seinen Platz auf den zarten Lippen meines Schützlings eingenommen hat. Nun kann ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und beuge mich schließlich zu ihm hinab. Sanft und so behutsam, als wäre er zerbrechlich, berühren meine Lippen die seinen. Ich stehle den Wassertropfen von der Köstlichkeit seines Mundes und obwohl es nur ein Hauch einer Berührung war, breitet sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper aus.

_Deine Lippen, so unschuldig wie die erwachte Blüte im Morgentau... so zart und voll, verführen zu einem Kuss. Wie kann ich dieser Versuchung widerstehen? Will ich es überhaupt oder bin ich Dir schon längst verfallen?_

Ein Augenblick, so kostbar wie der Hauch des Lebens und doch nur so kurz wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Wieder senken sich meine Lippen auf die seinen. Ich verwöhne sie und quäle sie zugleich mit dem Hauch vielerlei Küsse. Nun scheint auch er aus dem süßen Schlaf der Verwirrung erwacht zu sein und versucht das Geschenk meiner Lippen einzufangen. Tag und Nacht treffen aufeinander in einem zaghaften Tanz, der einerseits von Unsicherheit spricht, aber andererseits auch soviel Gefühl zeigt.

Ich bin so versunken in den Augenblick, dass ich nicht bemerke, wie die Tür leise aufgeht und jemand hereintritt. Erst als sich Thalaron verhalten räuspert, kehre ich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Nur langsam lasse ich von den köstlichen Lippen Elladans ab und blicke den Eindringling mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Verwirrung an. In diesem Moment verfluche ich mich dafür, dass ich meinem Verlangen hier in den Hallen der Heilung nachgegeben habe.

Doch anders als vermutet, ist in Thalarons Miene weder Wut noch Verachtung zu sehen, sondern ehrliche Freude. Ich will mich gerade bei Elladan entschuldigen, als ich bemerke, dass seine Augen immer noch geschlossen sind. Sein Gesicht ist entspannt und die schönen Lippen umspielt ein sanftes Lächeln. Die sternenklare Nacht zeigt sich von ihrer schönsten Seite und ich würde viel darum geben, wenn Thalaron einfach nie in den Raum getreten wäre.

Und als ich mich wieder an ihn wenden will, scheint mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Der junge Heiler ist verschwunden, hat jedoch die Türe einen Spalt offen gelassen. Für mich ist dies der Hinweis, dass wir nicht ungestört bleiben werden und so berühre ich Elladan sanft an der unverletzten Schulter.


	11. Zurückgekehrte Erinnerung?

POV Elladan

Es ist wie ein Traum, seine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren und ich wünsche mir, nie daraus zu erwachen. Er ist so sanft, als glaube er, ich sei zerbrechlich. Diese Berührungen, gleich eines Schmetterlingsgesangs leise und zart, lassen mich völlig Zeit und Raum vergessen.

_Oh mein goldener Elb. Benetze die Nacht mit dem ewigen Sonnenlicht Deiner Gestalt. Doch habe keine Angst. Die Dunkelheit wird Dich nicht fesseln, denn das Licht der Sterne wird Dich führen._

Wieder und wieder streicheln seine Lippen über die meinen und ich atme tief seinen Geruch nach Wald und Männlichkeit ein. Für einen Moment glaube ich auf einer Lichtung in seinen Armen zu ruhen, umfangen von den Tönen der Natur und unseren Herzschlägen. Leicht wie eine Sommerbrise kostet er von mir und lässt mich gleichermaßen an seinem Geschmack teilhaben.

Doch selbst solch wundervolle Momente halten nicht ewig an, denn sein Mund lässt von mir ab. Enttäuscht lecke ich über meine Lippen, wo er deutliche Spuren für meine Sinne zurückgelassen hat. Ich lasse meine Augen geschlossen, um das Gefühl seiner Gabe noch zu genießen, bevor ich die Berührung an meiner Schulter spüre. Nur langsam lasse ich die Wirklichkeit in meinen Geist und drohe beinahe erneut durch einen einzigen Blick zu versinken. Soviel kann ich in diesen wundervollen blauen Augen lesen und ich glaube fast, direkt in seine Seele sehen zu können.

_Mein schöner Elb. Obwohl ich meine Vergangenheit nicht kenne, glaube ich, dass uns mehr verbindet, als Du mir verraten hast. Wenn ich Dich ansehe, dann erkenne ich in Dir nicht nur einen furchtlosen Krieger, sondern auch ein großes Herz... eingesperrt in Einsamkeit. Hast Du sie selbst erwählt oder wurde sie Dir auferlegt?_

Meine Gedanken verebben, als die Türe aufgeht und ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Elb in den Raum tritt. Er strahlt Würde und Stolz aus, aber auf eine andere Art als Glorfindel und plötzlich weiß ich, wer an mein Bett tritt. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich und meinen Lippen entweicht ein einziges Wort. "Adar." Die verschlossene Mine des Elben erhellt sich und er ergreift meine Hand. Trotzdem ist seine Stimme mehr die eines Heilers, als er zu mir spricht. "Wie mir scheint, ist Deine Erinnerung zurückgekehrt mein Sohn und mit ihr die Kraft der Eldar." Er lächelt immer noch und ich frage mich, ob er wirklich Recht hat. Aber warum kann ich mich dann nicht an eine Vergangenheit mit Glorfindel erinnern?

Zögernd lächle ich nun auch und bemerke, dass sich Glorfindels Gesichtsausdruck ändert. Hoffnung keimt darin auf, aber auch Zweifel.

_Hat sich die Angst in Dein Herz eingeschlichen, ich könnte Dich hassen, wenn mich die Vergangenheit wieder eingeholt hat?_

"Glorfindel. Du wirkst müde. Ruhe ein wenig. Thalaron wird bestimmt Deinen Platz einnehmen, solange ich meinen Pflichten nachkommen muss." Bei diesen Worten will ich schreien, denn Glorfindel soll an meiner Seite bleiben und kein unbekannter Elb. Unsicher sehe ich zu dem blonden Elb hinüber, der Elrond nachdenklich mustert. Ich flehe zu den Valar, dass er diese Worte, die gleichermaßen eines Befehles sind, ignoriert und bei mir bleibt. Er will gerade aufstehen, als ein weiterer Elb den Raum betritt. Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass dieser Glorfindel zuzwinkert und Trauer bevölkert mein Herz. Ich bemerke aber auch, dass Elronds Lächeln langsam verschwindet, als ich den jungen Elben genau mustere. Er weiß wohl ebenso, dass ich ihn nicht kenne und trotzdem bleibt das Gefühl der Vertrautheit beim Anblick des Heilers zurück.__


	12. Vergessene Freundschaft

Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte der beiden Elben noch verfolgen. Jedes Review bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich freue mich wirklich, dass diese Geschichte hier gelesen wird und so lieb aufgenommen wurde. Ein herzliches Dankeschön auch an die heimlichen Leser lächel.

* * *

POV Elrond

Einen Moment zuviel glaubte ich wohl daran, dass mein Sohn sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt haben könnte. Doch als er Thalaron nicht erkennt, versetzt mir das einen Stich ins Herz. Der junge Elb war mit den Zwillingen und Arwen aufgewachsen, nachdem man ihn an den Grenzen meines Reiches fand. Gute Freunde waren sie im Laufe der Zeit geworden, sowie zwei meiner besten Schüler. Und nun muss ich mit ansehen, wie sich auch der Blick Thalarons verändert. Doch der junge Elb lässt sich nichts anmerken, sondern lächelt Elladan freundlich an. Leise berichtet er mir von dem Verlauf der Heilung und ich nicke zufrieden, lasse mir es mir jedoch nicht nehmen, selbst nach seinen Verletzungen zu schauen.

"Thalaron, Du wirst Elladan ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Lord Glorfindel benötigt Ruhe." Anders als vermutet, umspielt kein Lächeln seine Lippen, wie sonst immer, wenn er in Elladans Nähe sein durfte. Auch Glorfindels Mine ist nun gespannt, ja geradezu flehend auf mich gerichtet.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Lord Glorfindel bei ihm bleibt... für die Heilung seines Gedächtnisses." Thalarons Stimme ist leise und für einen Augenblick meine ich, Traurigkeit in ihr zu bemerken. Doch dieser Moment verfliegt schnell und ich blicke die beiden abwechselnd an. "Nun gut, aber wenn Du, Glorfindel, das Verlangen nach Ruhe hast, dann wird Thalaron den Platz an Elladans Seite einnehmen." Der Balrogtöter atmet erleichtert auf und ich glaube dies auch von meinem Sohn zu vernehmen.

Meine Verwirrung wird noch größer, als ich Thalarons Lächeln bemerke, mit denen er die beiden mustert. Nun ja, diesem Phänomen würde ich später auf den Grund gehen, denn erst einmal erwartet mich ein wichtiges Schreiben an den König Gondors.

Langsam beuge ich mich über meinen Sohn und bete zu den Valar, dass sie ihm das Gedächtnis zurückgeben. "Es wird alles wieder gut", flüstere ich ihm hoffnungsvoll zu und widme mich höchstpersönlich seinen Verwundungen. Zufrieden bemerke ich, dass die Kopfverletzung nahezu verheilt ist und auch die Pfeilwunde keinerlei Hinweise auf eine weitere Entzündung ersichtlich macht. Mein Sohn wird genesen... zumindest was die Verletzungen an der Oberfläche angeht. Was ihm jedoch widerfahren ist, dass scheint ebenso in den Nebel des Vergessens geraten zu sein, wie seine gesamte Vergangenheit.


	13. Licht ins Dunkel

POV Glorfindel

Dankbar blicke ich Thalaron an, der mir erneut zuzwinkert. Ich wundere mich über den jungen Heiler, war ich mir doch bisher sicher, dass er selbst etwas für den Sohn Elronds empfand. Aber in seinen Augen spiegelt sich weder Eifersucht noch Wut und schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Elrond von meiner zwingenden Anwesenheit in diesem Raum überzeugt war.

Von eben diesem fange ich noch einen prüfenden Blick ein, bevor er den kleinen Raum verlässt. Auch Thalaron folgt ihm, verharrt aber für einen Moment. "Entzündet die erloschenen Sterne mit eurem Licht Lord Glorfindel." Mit diesen Worten verlässt auch er das Zimmer und ich blicke ihm verwirrt hinterher.

Ich spüre einen Blick auf mir ruhen und als ich mich dem Bett zuwende, sehe ich direkt in die geheimnisvollen, dunklen Augen von Elladan. Wie oft schon, hatte mich sein Blick gefangen genommen und nicht nur einmal hatte ich dadurch fast meine Konzentration in einem Trainingskampf verloren. Auch jetzt drohe ich in seinen Augen zu versinken, die für mich der Schönheit der Nacht entsprechen.

Oh ja Elladan, ich würde dem Licht des Tages entsagen, um die Schönheit der Nacht in den Armen zu halten.

Ich löse meinen Blick von seinen Augen und lasse ihn über sein Gesicht gleiten, dass noch deutliche Spuren von Gewalt zeigt. Beinahe spüre ich seine Lippen wieder unter den meinen... fühle die Sanftheit, die sich mit den groben Kratzern dort vereinigt. "Wer hat Dir das angetan Elladan?" Meine Stimme ist leise und vorsichtig, weiß ich doch, dass er über dieses Thema nicht gesprochen hat. Doch ich weiß auch, dass diese Erinnerungen nicht im Nebel des Vergessens verschwunden sind.

Und als ob er die Bitte nach Vertrauen mit meiner Hand gleichsetzt, die er Sekunden später ergreift, beginnt er zu erzählen. Schlechtes Gewissen breitet sich in mir aus, als ich höre, dass die Menschen davon sprachen, ihn im Stich gelassen vorgefunden zu haben. Denn ist es nicht so? Habe ich ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen, nachdem wir uns gestritten hatten?

_Wenn Du wüsstest, mein wunderschöner Elb, dass es nur meine Schuld ist, dass dies alles passiert ist. Du würdest mich hassen und dieses Gefühl würde jedes andere auslöschen... auch das der Liebe._

Trotz dieser Gedanken bin ich erleichtert, als ich aus seinen Worten erkenne, dass er nicht lange in der "Obhut" dieser Menschen war. Umso bestürzter nehme ich jedoch die Worte Elladans auf, dass diese Menschen ihn für das Geschäft mit der Lust in Gondor vorgesehen hatten. Für einen Moment schließe ich meine Augen und versuche die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben, was ohne unsere Rettung passiert wäre. Bilder eines geschundenen Körpers erscheinen vor meinen Augen... übersät mit den Marken der fleischlichen Lust und willenlos, gebrochen von Menschenhand.

Eine einsame Träne liebkost die Haut meiner Wange und meine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch, als ich ihn um Verzeihung bitte. Beinahe zucke ich zurück, als ich seine Lippen spüre, die das Zeugnis meiner Scham stehlen. Zögernd öffne ich meine Augen und blicke direkt in die seinen. "Es war nicht Deine Schuld Glorfindel... ich habe die Grenzen ohne Schutz verlassen und mich damit in Gefahr begeben." Ich halte die Luft bei diesen Worten Elladans an, denn sie waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen seiner Erinnerung. Erstaunt blicke ich den jüngeren Elben an und sehe, dass auch er dies erkannt hat.


	14. Gefühle

POV Elladan

Bilder überfluten plötzlich meinen Geist, als ich Glorfindels so verletzliche Seite erkenne. Ich bemerke eindeutig Schuldgefühle in seinen Augen, die mir zu einer verblassten Erinnerung helfen. Ich sehe uns, wie wir einander feindlich gegenüber stehen. Sekunden später sind da Worte, die in meinem Geist verhallten.

Du hast mich zurecht gewiesen, weil ich die Hilfe bei einem Verletzten verweigert hatte, der Dich beinahe umgebracht hat. Aber weißt Du auch, dass mein Herz ausgesetzt hatte, als der Pfeil Deines nur knapp verfehlte? Wie also kann ich demjenigen helfen, der mir beinahe meinen größten Wunsch genommen hätte? Nein Glorfindel... Dein Dolch traf ihn zu Recht, denn sonst wärest Du gefallen.

Erneut durchzucken mich Bilder und ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Die Angst, Dich zu verlieren ist wieder greifbar.

Meine Hände waren es, die das Blut Deiner Wunde stillten und in diesem Moment war ich kein Krieger mehr, denn ich ließ den Schützen entkommen. Und als dieser Tage später um Hilfe im letzten gastlichen Haus ersuchte, war ich nicht bereit, ihm zu helfen. Und obwohl er Dich beinahe getötet hätte, war es Dein Wunsch, dass ich ihm helfen sollte.

Ich blicke auf, als die Bilder langsam verblassen und schäme mich dafür, meine Gefühle über die Tätigkeit eines Heilers gestellt zu haben. Doch diese Scham ist vergessen, als ich die einsame Träne auf seiner Wange sehe. Ich stehle sie von der Sanftheit seiner Haut und schmecke das Zeugnis seiner Schuld auf meiner Zunge. Meine Worte versuchen ihn zu beruhigen und erst an seinem Blick erkenne ich, dass ein Teil meiner Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt ist.

Doch dies ist nun Nebensache, denn meine Gefühle für ihn überwältigen mich. Schüchtern beuge ich mich vor und vereine unsere Lippen in einem Hauch von Berührung. Für einen Moment fürchte ich, dass er dies gar nicht will, denn seine Haltung ist beinahe verkrampft. Sekunden später bettet er mich jedoch in seinen Armen. Stark umfangen sie mich und ich wünsche mir in diesem Augenblick, dass es für die Ewigkeit sein möge.

Er ist es, der diesen Kuss fordernder werden lässt und vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen streichelt. Und ich gewähre ihm diesen einen Wunsch, denn nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlichster. So umschlingen sich unsere Zungen in einem Tanz aus tiefen Gefühlen. Wie zu leiser Musik wiegen sie sich im Takt unserer Herzen und ich nehme diesen Moment tief in meinem Inneren auf. Er schmeckt gut... so süß wie Honig und verführerisch wie die vom Sommer geschwängerten Erdbeeren. Und trotzdem mischt sich dieses unverwechselbare Aroma hinein, das nur ihm alleine eigen ist.

Zaghaft hebe ich meine Hand und streichle über die ebenmäßige Wange des blonden Elbenkriegers. Unter meinen Fingern spüre ich immer noch die feuchte Spur der einsamen Träne, die mein Mund für sich beansprucht hatte.

Habe ich Erfahrung in dieser Art der Liebe oder lag ich nie bei einem Mann? Aber es ist mir gleich, vertraue ich Dir doch und ahne, dass diese Gefühle Dir nicht erst seit dem Tage meiner Rettung gehören.

Meine Lippen auf den seinen und mein Körper in der Obhut seiner Arme. Wie oft hatte ich das schon begehrt. Und plötzlich bin ich mir sicher, dass uns verborgen Gefühle zueinander verbinden.

_Oh Glorfindel, hast Du ebenso wie ich empfunden... geliebt und trotzdem Abstand gewahrt? _

Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht mir und wird von seinen Lippen gestillt, als kräftige Hände meinen Körper näher gegen den seinen pressen. Ich spüre fast schon die Wärme von Glorfindels Haut, obwohl Stofflagen zwischen uns sind. Es kommt mir beinahe schon so vor, als hätte er Angst, mich selbst hier zu verlieren.


	15. Kind der Nacht

POV Glorfindel

Obwohl er in meinen Armen liegt, glaube ich nicht, was gerade passiert. Seine sanften Lippen haben sich mit den meinen in einem Kuss voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft verloren. Und ich halte ihn fest gegen meinen Körper gepresst, aus Angst es könnte wirklich nur ein Traum sein. Denn wie oft suchten mich diese Bilder des Nachts heim oder nahmen mir die Konzentration bei einer gemeinsamen Übungsstunde. Doch nun spüre ich das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens und kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, über seinen nackten Oberkörper zu streicheln. Seine Haut ist so glatt und zart, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe und selbst die kleineren Wunden und Kratzer stören dieses Bild nicht. Er ist perfekt und daran können selbst die Narben von Folter und Gewalt nichts ändern.

Sanft drücke ich ihn zurück auf das weiche Bett und lasse von seinen Lippen ab, um ihn zu betrachten. Eine leichte Röte ziert seine Wangen, während auch sein herrlicher Mund durch die Bezeugung unserer Gefühle eine vollere Farbe trägt. Ich atme tief ein und will seinen Geruch in mich aufnehmen. Frisch wie der Wind, der durch eine blühende Frühlingswiese streichelt und geheimnisvoll wie die Nacht, nach einem erfrischenden Regenschauer. In diesem Moment öffnet er die Augen, die nun fast schwarz schimmern. Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft funkeln in ihnen wie die hellsten Sterne am Nachthimmel, während sein Lächeln dem klaren Schein des Mondes gleicht.

_Du bist wahrlich ein Kind der Nacht, Elladan und ich würde dem Leben entsagen, könnte ich zu einem Stern an Deinem Himmelszelt werden._

"Du bist wunderschön", flüstere ich in sein Ohr und lecke kurz über die empfindliche Spitze. Wieder ertönt ein Laut der Lust von seinen vollkommenen Lippen, für mich der schönste Ton neben seinem Atem. Ich spüre das Zittern seines Körpers, als sich meine Lippen langsam über seine Haut bewegen. Ich muss einfach von der Zartheit seiner Haut kosten und streichle mit meinem Mund jede Stelle seines Halses. Die Stelle über seinem Puls wird von mir besonders verwöhnt und ich kann dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn als den meinen zu zeichnen. Er erwidert meine Bemühungen, indem er mir mit seinem Körper entgegen kommt und sich leicht aufbäumt. In diesem Moment frage ich mich, ob er überhaupt Erfahrungen mit seinesgleichen gesammelt hat, denn ich will ihm keinen Schmerz bereiten.

Dieser Gedanke taucht vorerst in die Tiefen meiner Seele ein, als ich seine Hand unter meiner Tunika spüre. Zögernd streichelt sie über meine warme Haut und hinterlässt eine Gänsehaut. Für einen Moment glaube ich Unsicherheit in seinen Augen zu sehen. Fürchtet er sich vor dem, was diese Berührungen in ihm und in mir entfachen? Ich will ihm diese Furcht nehmen und umfasse mit meiner Hand die seine, ziehe sie zurück. Sofort ändert sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und ich bemerke, wie er sich entschuldigen will. Doch ich gebe Elladan keine Gelegenheit, Worte der Verzeihung auszusprechen. Ganz zärtlich gleiten meine Lippen über die Handinnenfläche des dunkelhaarigen Elben, während meine noch freie Hand die Verschlüsse meiner Tunika öffnet.

Dabei wende ich meinen Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht ab, in dem sich nun so vieles spiegelt. Das Verlangen nach einer einzigen Berührung lässt ihn schneller atmen und ich lasse nun seine Hand sinken.

Beruhigend lächle ich ihn an und lasse meine Tunika zu Boden gleiten. Seine Augen ruhen auf meinem Oberkörper und ich weiß, dass sie in diesem Moment über eine große Narbe über meinem Bauchnabel liebkosen. Sie allein ist ein Überbleibsel meines Kampfes mit dem Ungeheuer Morgoths... allein neben meinen Erinnerungen. Sekunden später entdeckt er die Stelle, an der mich der Pfeil getroffen hat. Der Pfeil, der dies alles erst ausgelöst hat.


	16. Schrecken des Krieges

POV Glorfindel

Seine Lippen auf meiner Haut, entfachen ein Feuer, dessen Glut ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt habe. Die Berührungen sprechen von Zögern, aber auch von Begehren und so lasse ich ihn gewähren. Wieder treffen wir uns in einem Kuss, während unsere Hände den jeweils anderen Körper liebkosen.

Ich weiß, welch Kund mein Rücken spricht und bin umso überraschter, dass auch er Male der Zeit auf seiner Haut trägt. Zärtlich gleiten meine Fingerspitzen über die kaum noch spürbaren Narben seines Rückens und der Rausch des Begehrens lässt mich zu spät bemerken, wie er bei jeder Berührung zusammenzuckt.

Sofort lasse ich von ihm ab und blicke Elladan besorgt an. Er hat seine Augen geschlossen und seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. Als ich sanft seine Wange streichle, erbebt sein Körper erneut. "Verzeih, ich wollte Dir nicht wehtun Elladan." Ich spreche die Wahrheit, war dies doch nie meine Absicht.

Als sich jedoch seine Augen öffnen, erkenne ich dort keinen körperlichen Schmerz, aber die Qual der Seele. Er flüchtet sich in meine Arme und bettet seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. "Der Krieg... die Ringvernichtung..." Mehr muss er nicht sagen, erahne ich doch die Schmerzen seiner Seele, die von der erneuten Erinnerung hervorgerufen wurden. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, woher diese Narben stammen. Sie sind zwar wenige an der Zahl, aber für die einfühlsamen Finger eines Elben deutlich zu fühlen.

"Es ist vorbei mein Sternenkind und Dir passiert nichts mehr. Vertrau mir." Diese Worte scheinen ihn zu beruhigen, denn das Zittern lässt langsam nach. Und als er zu mir aufblickt, kann ich direkt in seine verletzbare Seele sehen. Verwirrung spiegelt sich dort, die mit der wiederkehrenden Erinnerung zusammenhängt. Stück für Stück setzt sich das Puzzle zusammen und gibt ihm seine Vergangenheit zurück. Es erfreut mich, doch versetzt es mich gleichzeitig auch in Sorge, denn in seinem unsterblichen Leben hatte Elladan Dinge erlebt, deren Erinnerung besser für immer verloren gegangen wäre.

Sanft streicheln meine Finger über seine Haut, zeichnen die Konturen seines schönen Antlitzes nach und ich folge diesem Weg schließlich mit meinen Lippen. Ein Lächeln erhellt meine Mine, denn er kommt mir entgegen und will meine Lippen mit den seinen fangen. Doch ich verweigere ihm diese Geste und dränge ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett.

Nun liegt er vor mir und ich lasse meinen Blick abermals über seinen Körper gleiten. Schönheit vereint mit Stärke und Weisheit... ein wahrer Genuss für meine Augen. Auch jetzt kann ich nicht glauben, dass sich all meine Sehnsüchte erfüllen.

_Wie sehr mich Dein Antlitz doch in Aufruhr versetzt Elladan. Du bist wie die Wellen des Meeres, die einen Körper sanft umspülen, liebkosen und ein angenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut zurücklassen. Dieses Gefühl löst schon ein Blick auf Deine Vollkommenheit aus und ich erahne das lodernde Feuer nur, in das ich mich ohne Bedenken hineinbegeben werde._

In seinen Augen erkenne ich eine stumme Bitte und ich bin gerne bereit, diese zu erfüllen. Langsam beuge ich mich über ihn und greife nach einer Schale mit frischem Obst. Ich lächle ihn an und stehle eine Erdbeere aus dem farbenfrohen Gefäß. Damit gleite ich Sekunden später über seine schön geschwungenen Lippen. Er begehrt diese Frucht ebenso wie einen Kuss von mir und doch gewähre ich ihm keines von beiden.

Ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, wandert die süße Frucht zwischen meine Lippen und ich genieße den leisen Protest aus seinem Mund. In seinen Augen blitzt es verführerisch auf und ihn ihm scheint der Krieger wiederzuerwachen, der er einst war. Mit geschickten Bewegungen setzt Elladan sich auf und schließlich verschmilzt die Erdbeere in unserem Kuss.


	17. Erdbeerkuss

lächel ihr seit wirklich lieb und ich freu mich so, dass euch die Geschichte um die beiden Elben gefällt. Sie ist vielleicht ein wenig zu still, doch ist es nicht oft die Stille, die erfreut, die beruhigt und in eine andere Welt entführt?

Drum lasst euch entführen, auf eine Reise in die Sanftheit der Liebe.

Viel Spass bei den folgenden 2 Kapiteln :).

* * *

POV Elladan

Wer könnte dieser Verführung widerstehen? Ich kann es nicht und ich weiß auch, dass er sich dessen bewusst ist. Mein Blick ruht auf Glorfindels Lippen, deren Farbe sich mit dem reifen Rot der Erdbeere mischt und ich lecke unbewusst über meine Lippen. Nur einen Moment später stehle ich ihm einen Kuss und nicht nur das, denn er teilt die süße Frucht mit mir.

Ich bin zu abgelenkt von diesem Kuss, als das ich seine Hände spüre, die langsam meine Seiten herab gleiten. Erst als sich seine Lippen von den meinen lösen, wird mir das bewusst. Er lässt mir jedoch keinen Augenblick, um diese Berührungen zu erwidern, sondern nimmt die Erforschung meines Oberkörpers mit seinen Lippen auf. Wie eine Sommerbrise gleiten sie über meine Haut, gefolgt von seidig goldenen Haaren, die kitzelnd über meinen Körper tanzen.

Sanfte Bisse quälen meine empfindlichen Perlen, bevor der süße Schmerz von liebevollen Küssen gestillt wird. Ich lasse ihn gewähren, ist es doch eher ein lustvoller Schmerz und stöhne unter dem Atem auf, der meine Haut streichelt.

Glorfindels Zunge hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Brust und taucht Sekunden später tänzelnd in meinen Nabel ein. Ich erbebe und Blitze durchzucken meinen Körper, als seine Bewegungen seine Absichten zeigen. Er ist sanft und jede seiner Berührungen zeigt mir, dass er erfahren ist in dieser Art der Liebe.

Und plötzlich erinnere ich mich wieder daran, dass mich einst Legolas in die Wunder der körperlichen Liebe mit einem Mann eingeweiht hat.

Dieses Wissen beruhigt mich und trotzdem zucke ich kurz zusammen, als seine Finger an meinem Hosenbund verharren. Doch er überwindet dieses letzte Hindernis nicht, sondern haucht einen sanften Kuss auf die deutliche Wölbung in meiner Hose. Seine Augen treffen auf die meinen und ich erkenne dort deutlich eine Frage und gleichermaßen auch das Versprechen, meine Entscheidung zu respektieren.

_Dies ist ein sehr großes Versprechen mein goldener Elb, denn schon lange hast Du die Grenze überschritten, von der eine Rückkehr noch möglich gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem glaube ich an dieses unausgesprochene Wort. Du würdest Dich selbst quälen, um meine Seele nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Doch ist diese Angst nicht berechtigt, habe ich die Grenzen bereits an Deiner Seite überschritten._

Ich lächle ihn an und strecke meine Hand aus, um mit den seidigen Haaren zu spielen. "Du hast mein Vertrauen Glorfindel und nie könnte eine Tat von Dir dies zerstören." Beinahe glaube ich Erleichterung in seinen Augen zu sehen und zur Verdeutlichung meiner Worte schließe ich Sekunden später meine Augen.

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem langen Leben lasse ich mich fallen, Glorfindel. Würde mir der Wille der Valar das Augenlicht nehmen, so würde ich mich Deiner Führung überlassen... selbst in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges._

Ich halte meinen Atem an, als er schließlich die Schnürung der leichten Hosen öffnet, die ich in diesen Hallen trage. Er ist vorsichtig und es kommt mir so vor, als ob seine Berührungen auch jetzt noch ein Nein dulden... mich weder drängen noch zwingen sollen.


	18. Mondtränen

POV Glorfindel

Ein Wort aus seinem Mund und ich hätte selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch von ihm abgelassen. Denn wenn ich eines nicht will, so ist es ihn zu einer Handlung zu drängen, die er gar nicht möchte. Andererseits will ich auch seinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen, aber zu meiner Erleichterung gibt er sich vertrauensvoll in meine Hände.

Behutsam öffne ich die Bänder seiner Hose und betrachte dabei sein Gesicht. Bei einem einzigen Zeichen des Unmutes bin ich bereit, inne zu halten und ihn gewähren zu lassen. Doch dies trifft nicht zu und so tupfe ich sanfte Küsse auf die freigelegte Haut. Er seufzt leise auf und schließlich habe ich ein Einsehen mit ihm.

Liebevoll und sanft verwöhne ich das aufgerichtete Geheimnis seiner Lust und entfache ein Feuer, dass nur in der Einheit von Körper und Seele gestillt werden kann. Ab jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, weder für ihn noch für mich. Ich schmecke ihn so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor und fange die ersten schimmernden Perlen mit meinen Lippen. Auch meiner Kehle entweicht nun ein leises Stöhnen und es ist nicht nur mein Herz, das voller Sehnsucht pocht.

Doch ich will ihn verwöhnen, nicht einfach an mich reißen und so unterdrücke ich die aufkeimenden Gefühle. Eine feine Gänsehaut umgibt seinen Körper, als auch ich ihm ein Zugeständnis meiner tiefen Liebe mache. Er keucht und öffnet die Augen, die nun wie ein sternenloser und geheimnisvoller Nachthimmel schimmern. Leidenschaft spricht aus ihnen und unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Fasziniert halte ich seinen Blick gefangen und umfange ihn mit einem innigen Kuss aus Sanftheit und Begehren. Dieser Kuss entfacht ein Feuerwerk der Sinne in mir und während er in mir versinkt, versinke ich in seinen Augen.

_So wundervoll als hätte Dir die Nacht selbst den Hauch des Lebens eingehaucht. Und sie gab Dir zwei Sterne auf den Weg, die in Deinem Herzen und Deiner Seele glühen und sich in Deinen nachtfarbenen Augen spiegeln sollten._

Meine Hände gleiten zärtlich über seinen bebenden Bauch und verschränken sich mit denen von Elladan. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als ob er Halt in dieser Berührung sucht…Halt in einem Meer aus Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht. Diese Stütze bin ich ihm gerne, obwohl ich ebenso die verschlingenden Wellen darstelle.

Trotzdem auch in mir ein Sturm tobt, lasse ich ihn aus diesem Kuss entkommen und blicke hinab auf seinen bebenden Körper. Feine Schweißtropfen liebkosen seine helle Haut und erscheinen im Glanz der Kerze wie Tränen des Mondes. Und ich bin der Dieb, der sie langsam stiehlt. Träne für Träne koste ich sie auf dem Weg zu seinen Lippen, die ich Sekunden später für mich erobere.


	19. Unsicherheit

POV Elladan

Gefangen in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen und Berührungen bin ich nicht mehr fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erst als mich seine Lippen wieder freigeben, schwindet auch der Nebel der Leidenschaft. Mein Atem geht heftig und ich räkle mich jedem Kuss entgegen, der ihm den Weg zu meinen Lippen ebnet.

Als dann seine Lippen auf die meinen treffen und sich in einem Tanz der Sehnsucht umfangen, schmecke ich mich selbst. Wieder umfangen sich unsere Lippen und ich lasse meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, halte ihn dadurch fest an mich gedrückt. Ich spüre sein Herz, das schnell pocht und sich mit dem meinen vereint, um dann in einem Rhythmus zu schlagen. Nein… jetzt will ich ihn nicht mehr loslassen und doch begehrt er danach. Vorsichtig lässt er mich zurück in die Kissen gleiten und streichelt meinen Körper mit seinen Augen.

_Oh Glorfindel… ich bin kurz davor, Dich anzuflehen. Verwöhne mich nicht nur mit Blicken, sondern mit Taten. So sanft wie die sommerliche Brise und so zart wie der Tautropfen des Morgens. Aber bitte quäle mich nicht weiter mit Blicken, die so vieles ausdrücken._

Es ist beinahe so, als könnte Glorfindel meine Gedanken lesen, denn schon Sekunden später streicheln seine Hände über meine Arme. Er kniet nun vor mir und lächelt mich mit diesem berauschenden Lächeln an, dem ich schon immer erlegen bin. Ich kann mich erst von seinem Antlitz abwenden, als seine Hände die meinen an seinen Körper führen. Erneut spüre ich diese samtweiche Haut unter meinen Fingern, die nur von ein paar Narben gezeichnet ist.

Er sieht mich an und in seinen Augen steht eindeutig eine Bitte, der ich nachgehen will. Zart gleiten meine Finger über seine Brust, umspielen für einen kurzen Moment die sich meinen Berührungen entgegenreckenden Perlen. Ein leises Stöhnen löst sich von seinen Lippen und gibt mir das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun. Geprägt von der Unsicherheit des Moments, erkunde ich seinen bloßen Oberkörper und halte währenddessen seinen Blick gefangen.

_Bitte verzeihe mir meine Unsicherheit, aber meine Erinnerung hat auch das Wissen mit sich genommen, wann ich zum letzten Mal ein Geschöpf auf diese Art berührt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dich verwöhnen soll und wie weit ich gehen darf. Doch weiß ich, dass ich mir diesen Augenblick lang herbeigesehnt habe und ihn oftmals in meinen Träumen sah._

„Schließe Deine Augen Elladan und fühle einfach, denke nicht weiter darüber nach was falsch und richtig ist. Dein Herz weiß es, also überlasse ihm die Führung." Seine Stimme ist leise und so sanft, dass ich den Worten nachkomme. Mit geschlossenen Augen lasse ich meine Hände tiefer gleiten. Dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich, nehme ich seine tiefen Atemzüge oder seine samtene Haut doch viel deutlicher wahr.


	20. Sinnliche Berührungen

POV Glorfindel

Als Elladan seine Augen schließt muss ich lächeln, denn mein Ratschlag scheint seine Wirkung zu entfachen. Die Unsicherheit in seiner ganzen Mimik macht nun Platz für Entspanntheit und Genuss. Langsam streicheln seine Hände über meinen bebenden Bauch und ich weiß, er spürt diese Gefühlsregung. Auch ich schließe nun meine Augen, öffne sie aber Sekunden später, da ich seine Hände an meinen Schultern spüre. Mit sanfter Bestimmtheit drückt er mich in die Kissen und presst Sekunden später seine samtenen Lippen auf meine Kehle.

Ein Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen, erkundet er doch langsam die empfindsame Haut meines Halses mit den seinigen. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von diesem Bild abwenden. Sein dunkles Haar fällt wie ein Schleier um ihn, so als würde es diesen Hauch von Berührungen einfangen und vor neugierigen Augen schützen. Seine Küsse lassen mich erbeben und ich lächle erneut, denn er wird mutiger. Sanft graben sich seine Zähne in meine Haut und ich biete ihm meine Kehle dar, will von ihm als der seinige gezeichnet werden. Er erfüllt mir diesen Wunsch nicht, sondern lässt seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Wie ein Hauch Seide liebkosen sie meine Haut und lassen mich erbeben. Ich muss mich zügeln, denn sonst würden meine Hände seinen Weg bestimmen und das will ich nicht riskieren.

Zögernd umspielt seine Zunge meine erhobenen Perlen und nur Sekunden später streift sein Atem darüber. Ich räkle mich diesen Berührungen entgegen und genieße sie, als würde es das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass mich ein Geschöpf mit den Sinnen der Liebe berührt.

_Mein Kind der Nacht, würdest Du mir jetzt Deine Zärtlichkeiten entsagen, so würde ich diese Qual annehmen. Es würde mein Herz brechen, aber ich wäre mir sicher, Dir nichts abverlangt zu haben, zu was Dein gequälter Geist noch nicht bereit ist. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass Du mir Deine Gunst weiterhin gewährst, denn in Deinen Händen, Elladan, bin ich nicht der stolze Balrogtöter, sondern wie eine Welle des Meeres, die den Wind benötigt, um zu existieren._

Seine Zunge wird zum Zeugnis seiner Sehnsüchte, als sie langsam in die Höhle meines Nabels eintaucht und dort ausdrückt, was sein Geist verlangt. Doch verharrt Elladan dort nicht lange, denn seine Lippen gleiten tiefer bis sie vom Bund meiner Beinlinge aufgehalten werden. Wieder spüre ich für einen kurzen Moment seine Unsicherheit, doch als ich aufsehe, sind seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Er hat sich nun aufgerichtet und lässt seine Hände den Weg nachempfinden, den zuvor seine Lippen gegangen sind. Auch sie verharren an meinem Hosenbund und er öffnet seine Augen. Sie wirken wie tiefe Seen in einer Vollmondnacht, geheimnisvoll und anziehend.


	21. Bezähmte Angst

POV Ellandan

Ich kann nicht genug bekommen von dem Gefühl, seine samtene Haut unter meinen Lippen zu spüren. Mir wird erneut bewusst, dass ich dies lange Zeit begehrte und ich genieße jeden Augenblick. Sein Geruch hüllt mich ein und benebelt meine Sinne, lässt mich auf den Schwingen der Lust gleiten. Mutig geworden durch dieses Gefühl, lasse ich ihn von meinem Begehren wissen. Trotzdem ist es mir unangenehm, einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen und so richte ich mich auf. Meinen Händen lasse ich nun ebenfalls zuteil werden, was meine Lippen unter sich gefühlt habe. Doch auch sie vermögen nicht zu beenden, was ich angefangen habe. Ich öffne meine Augen und treffe seinen Blick, gehe in dem Blau seiner Augen unter, das nun so dunkel ist wie die stürmische See.

In diesem Moment erwachen wieder Erinnerungen in meinem Geist und ich erzitterte unter den Bildern, die plötzlich vor meinen Augen auftauchen. Zwei nackte Körper, die durch Liebe und Leidenschaft verbunden sind und von der Erschöpfung in einem ruhigen Schlaf gebettet. Und ich weiß, dass dies ein Traum ist, der mich nächtelang heimsuchte und indem sich meine Sehnsüchte spiegelten.

_Eine dieser Sehnsüchte warst immer Du, mein goldener Elb. Oftmals warst Du mir nahe und doch so fern, beinahe unerreichbar. Deshalb verbarg ich diese Sehnsucht tief in meinem Herzen und nahm die Qual meines Herzens auf mich, warst Du in meiner Nähe. Und nun scheint mein Wunsch in Erfüllung zu gehen und ich ahne, dass auch Du verborgen hast, was Dich glücklich gemacht hätte, aber gleichermaßen verletzen konnte. Du gabst mir nicht nur Erinnerungen zurück, sondern erfüllst in diesem Moment mein Herz mit Freude. Trotzdem ist da auch Angst, schließlich gibt es jetzt kein Zurück mehr._

Er scheint meine Unsicherheit zu spüren und greift nach meiner Hand, die immer noch am Bund seiner Beinlinge ruht. Besänftigend streichelt sein Daumen über meinen Handrücken, während sein Blick mit dem meinen verschmilzt. Sein Atem geht ebenso schnell wie der meinige und plötzlich führt er meine Hand langsam und behutsam weiter. Ohne seine Augen von mir zu nehmen, öffnet er die Schnürung seiner Hose und nimmt meine Hand zwischen der Hitze seines Unterleibs und der Sicherheit seiner Hand gefangen. Es ist kein ungenehmes Gefühl und er drängt mich auch zu keiner weiteren Bewegung. Ruhelos verharrt seine Hand über der meinen und ich weiß, dass er mir auch die Chance geben würde, mich zurückzuziehen.

Doch genau das will ich nicht. Ein Seufzen verlässt seine Lippen, als ich tiefer gleite und mich damit seiner Hand entziehe. Gleichzeitig lächelt er dieses Lächeln, das mich selbst Krieg und Leid um mich herum vergessen ließe. Es ermuntert mich außerdem dazu, noch mehr von diesem großartigen Gefühl zu kosten, dass von meinen Berührungen entfacht wird. Trotzdem taste ich mich langsam und schüchtern voran. Langsam schiebe ich das weiche Leder über seine Hüften und befreie Glorfindel von dem letzten Stück Stoff, dass unsere Körper voneinander trennt.


	22. Weg des Herzens

knuddelt Lion mal ganz ganz fest

Danke für die lieben Reviews von Dir und natürlich auch ein Danke an alle anderen, die hier noch mitlesen :). Es freut mich sehr.

* * *

POV Glorfindel

Zischend atme ich ein, als Elladan seine Zurückhaltung vergisst und meinen Körper aus dem engen Gefängnis weichen Leders befreit. Für einen Moment muss ich meine Augen schließen, überwältigt mich das Gefühl der kühlen Luft auf meiner heißen Haut. Als ich sie dann jedoch wieder öffne, sind seine Augen das erste was ich sehe. Elladan hat sich über mich gebeugt und berührt meine Lippen mit nur einem Hauch von Berührung, der mich erbeben lässt. Ich will sie einfangen, doch er zieht sich zurück und blickt nur auf mich hinab. Sekunden später verlässt mich auch sein Blick und er kostet zum ersten Mal von der Hitze meines Schoßes, denn seine Fingerspitzen gleiten schüchtern über das pochende Fleisch. Und ich halte meinen Atem an, sehe ich doch die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen.

_Verzeih mir mein Kind der Nacht, ich wollte Dich nicht ängstigen oder die Unsicherheit zurück in Deine Augen bringen. War ich zu schnell, dann verzeih mir. Ich hatte kein Anrecht, Dich zu verunsichern und ich will dies wieder rückgängig machen. Vertrauen soll Dich prägen und das Wissen, dass Dir von meiner Hand nie Schmerz oder Qual drohen wird._

Eine einsame Träne liebkost seine Wange und fällt in einer sanften Berührung auf meine erhobene Männlichkeit. Ein Stöhnen entweicht meinen Lippen, hat sie doch die Macht, eine süße Qual mit sich zu bringen, als sie langsam über meine Haut gleitet.

„Ich habe Angst Glorfindel." Seine Stimme ist so leise, wie das Geräusch eines Blattes, das den waldigen Boden berührt und doch vernehme ich seine Worte deutlich. Sie erschrecken mich und so richte ich mich auf und ziehe Elladan in meine Arme. Sein Körper zittert, doch weiß ich nicht, ob dies ein Ausdruck der Angst oder des Begehrens ist. Nur einen Moment später, weiß ich was dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in meinen Armen Angst macht.

_Nicht doch mein geliebter Elb, diese Angst brauchst Du nicht zu haben. Meine Gefühle für Dich sind nicht der Ausdruck von körperlichem Begehren, sondern der Weg, den mein Herz gewählt hat. Und sollte ich es an Dich verlieren, so bist Du auch der einzige, dessen Umarmung mein Herz wärmt und nicht zerbricht. Und ich werde auch nie etwas tun, dass Dir Schaden zufügt oder Dir Leid zuteil werden lässt._

Sanft berühre ich seine Lippen mit den meinen und gebe ihm ein Versprechen, dass sein Herz erkennen wird. Währenddessen streichle ich sanft über seine Wange und lasse ihn langsam zurück in die Kissen gleiten. „Du sollst nichts fürchten, mein schöner Elbenstern und schon gar nicht, wenn ich an Deiner Seite bin."

In einem Zeichen des Vertrauens schließt er seine Augen und ich verspreche ihm im Geiste, dass diese Nacht nur für ihn in Schönheit erstrahlen soll. Zart gleiten meine Lippen über die seinen, verharren jedoch nicht, sondern erforschen erneut seinen zitternden Körper. Nun weiß ich auch, dass dieses Zittern nicht aus Angst geboren ward, sondern aus Leidenschaft. Und ich werde alles tun, dass er sich weiterhin geborgen fühlen wird.


	23. Vergangene Augenblicke

POV Elladan

Als ich ihn in seiner vollen Schönheit betrachte, spüre ich plötzlich Angst in mir und ich bin nicht fähig, diese zu unterdrücken. Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache? Oder wenn dies nur ein Abenteuer für den schönen Elben ist?

_Glorfindel mein goldener Elb… wir können den Weg nicht zurückgehen, haben wir uns doch zu weit vorgewagt und doch bereue ich es nicht. Aber ich verliere mein Herz an Dich und habe Angst, dass es bricht. Verzeih, denn ich tue Dir Unrecht und doch ist die Unsicherheit da, dass dies nur ein Augenblick für Dich ist während es für mich Liebe ist._

Er scheint meine Worte richtig zu deuten und in seiner Umarmung fühle ich mich wieder geborgen. Verschwunden ist die Angst, dass er nur mit mir spielt, spüre ich in seinen Armen und durch seine Worte eine unglaubliche Wärme. Diese Wärme kann nur von Liebe entfacht werden und so lasse ich mich wieder fallen. Ich will ihm dies sagen, doch versagt meine Stimme und so schließe ich zum Zeichen meines Vertrauens die Augen.

Leise keuchend räkle ich mich seinen Liebkosungen entgegen und hoffe, dass dies nicht wieder zur süßen Qual wird. Sehnsüchte erwachen in meinem Inneren und ich weiß, dass sie Boten meiner Erinnerung sind, weiß wie oft ich diese Momente herbeigesehnt habe. Und nun erscheint es mir wie ein Traum, doch ist eine jede Berührung von ihm viel zu real, um wirklich nur das Bild eines Traumes zu sein. Gleichermaßen tauchen Bilder vor meinen geschlossenen Augen auf, die mich in der Vergangenheit beinahe verzweifeln ließen.

_Ahnst Du, dass ich Dich schon einmal so sah, wie Valar Dich schuf Glorfindel? Oder warst Du so im Rausch von Lust und Leidenschaft versunken, dass Du mich nicht an der Tür bemerkt hast? Damals hast Du meinen Bruder verführt und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als sei ich der Elb in Deinen Armen. Hast Du in ihm wirklich Elrohir gesehen oder ihn Dein Lager teilen lassen, weil er mir so ähnlich ist? Aus verzweifelter Sehnsucht? Ich weiß es nicht, doch litt ich damals unter diesem Bild, das sich in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte. Trotzdem mache ich Dir jetzt keinen Vorwurf, schließlich spricht eine jede Berührung von Liebe. Damals bei meinem Bruder jedoch war es nur das körperliche Verlangen, dass Dich leitete._

Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht mir, denn seine Zunge umspielt meinen Nabel und taucht darin ein, während sein goldenes Haar meine Haut liebkost. Meine Sinne nehmen diese Berührungen um ein Vierfaches deutlicher wahr und ich räkle mich ohne es zu wollen, diesem Körperkontakt entgegen.  
Doch er hält nicht lange inne, sondern erforscht meinen Körper weiterhin mit Sanftheit und einer Vorsicht, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.


	24. Begehren

POV Glorfindel

Ich muss lächeln, als ich das Erschaudern seines Körpers spüre. Trotzdem sind meine Berührungen geprägt von dem Versprechen, ihm keinen Zwang aufzuerlegen und danach will ich auch weiterhin handeln. Langsam bedecke ich jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut mit Küssen so zart wie die morgendliche Brise und so prickelnd wie ein Sommerregen. Elladan stöhnt leise auf und bestärkt mich in meinem Bestreben.

Nur Sekunden später hauche ich eine Reihe zarter Küsse auf seine erhobene Männlichkeit und lasse ihn so von meinen Sehnsüchten wissen. Seine Hände verirren sich in mein Haar und für einen Moment glaube ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin. Doch dies ist eine Täuschung, halten mich seine Hände nicht auf, sondern streicheln nur sanft durch mein Haar. Diese Geste sehe ich als eine Ermunterung und so koste ich erneut von ihm, verwöhne ihn mit meiner Zunge und nehme seine zitternde Erregung in einem liebevollen und zugleich erotischen Kuss gefangen.

Sein zierlicher und gleichermaßen starker Körper räkelt sich meinen Liebkosungen entgegen und für einen Moment lasse ich ihn entkommen. Wieder sind es Küsse, die seinen Schoß verwöhnen und als mein bloßer Atem über die erhitzte Haut streift, stößt er einen Laut der Lust aus, der auch mich erzittern lässt. Dieses Geräusch ist mir auch gleichzeitig Ansporn, die süße Qual Elladans wieder aufzunehmen.

_Oh wie sehr begehre ich Dich Elladan und doch bist Du der Einzige, der mich im Sturm der Leidenschaft Zurückhaltung gelehrt hat und lehren wird. Dein Wesen ist für mich wie eine Wiege, die mich beruhigend auf den Wellen des Meeres schaukelt. Niemals möchte ich dieser Ruhe mit einem Sturm begegnen. Und so halt ich Dich fest, mit den Händen der Liebe und durchstehe die Qualen einer süßen Sehnsucht._

Elladans Körper zittert und feine Perlen der Anstrengung zeichnen seinen Körper. Sanft stehle ich sie und zeichne damit Worte der Liebe auf seinen Körper. Sie sind unsichtbar für den Betrachter, aber ich weiß, dass sein Herz diese Botschaft erkennt. Auch mein Körper kann sich den Emotionen und dem Knistern nicht mehr erwehren und so lasse ich langsam von Elladan ab.

Seine Augen öffnen sich und ein verwirrter Blick trifft mich. „Glorfindel…nicht…" Sein Griff in mein Haar wird fester, doch ich löse ihn sanft. „Vertrau mir, Kind der Nacht." Zärtlich hauche ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, lasse ihn von dem Geschmack kosten, der meine Sinne umgarnt hat. Doch auch dort verharre ich nicht lange, sondern beuge mich über Elladan und hole etwas aus der kleinen Schublade des Nachtisches heraus. Dabei treffen sich unsere Körpermitten und unser Seufzen vereint sich in einem Laut.

Ich muss lächeln, als ich auf Elladan hinabblicke. Niemals war er schöner, als in diesem Moment. Seine Wangen sind mit einem feinen Hauch von Rot geziert, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und die nachtfarbenen Augen geschlossen. Er ist nur gekleidet mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, die in weichen Strähnen auf dem Kopfkissen ruhen. Dieses Bild spricht von Verführung pur und wäre ich ein Maler, so würde ich diesen Moment für immer festhalten wollen.

„Vertraue mir Elladan und nimm das Geschenk an, mit dem ich Dich zu Deinem Ursprung führen will…zu den Sternen, von denen Du der Hellste bist." Meine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch und doch erbebt sein Körper. Ob er ahnt, dass ich dies Geschenk schon lange niemandem mehr gab?

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, lasse ich goldene Flüssigkeit aus einer Phiole auf meine Hand tröpfeln. Nur Sekunden später beuge ich mich zu Elladan hinab und verwöhne seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, während meine Hände seinen Körper hinab gleiten. Sie sind von dem goldenen Öl geschmeidig und liebkosen die weiche Haut Elladans.

Als ich mich dann erhebe, glänzt sein Oberkörper in einem Goldton, was ein starker Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut und dem weißen Verband ist. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schneller als Momente zuvor und ich muss lächeln. Zart umgarne ich seine pulsierende Erregung mit meiner Hand, umhülle sie mit einem Mantel aus Gold und einer wärmenden Umarmung. Währenddessen gleitet meine freie Hand an meinem Körper hinab, um vorzubereiten, was als Vertrauensbeweis dienen soll.


	25. Sternenberührung

POV Elladan

Beinahe hilflos halte ich meinen Atem an, als seine Hand meine Männlichkeit umschließt und sie mit einer herrlichen Wärme verwöhnt. Ich spüre dasselbe Prickeln dort, wie auch auf meinem Oberkörper und es lässt mich leise aufstöhnen. Meine Augen sind fest geschlossen, will ich dieses Gefühl doch genießen, während sich meine Finger in die Bettlaken graben. Ich kann deutlich seinen Blick auf meinem Körper spüren und alleine dies ist berauschend. Zusammen mit den Berührungen betört Glorfindel meine Sinne und nimmt sie mit auf eine Reise in die Feuer der Leidenschaft.

Längst hat sich meine Angst in Vertrauen gewandelt, weiß ich doch, dass er mich in diesen Feuern mit seiner Umarmung schützt. Mein Körper zittert unter dieser liebevollen Massage und ich höre, dass auch sein Atem schneller geworden ist. Ich muss lächeln und stelle mir vor, wie die Leidenschaft seine Wangen gerötet hat und seine Zungenspitze über die trockenen Lippen gleitet. Dieses Bild lässt mich aufstöhnen und doch bringe ich unter seinen Bemühungen nicht die Kraft auf, meine Augen zu öffnen.

Also gebe ich mich blind und bedenkenlos in seine Hände, mit der Sicherheit, dass er mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen wird. Auch Glorfindel stöhnt nun leise auf und für mich ist das eines der schönsten Geräusche, die ich jemals vernehmen durfte. Doch nur Sekunden später entlässt er mich aus dem süßen Gefängnis seiner Hand. Ich will protestieren und um seine Zuwendung bitten. Aber dazu komme ich gar nicht, haucht Glorfindel einen einzelnen, sanften Kuss auf meine Erregung und wiederholt dies auf meinen Lippen.

Als ich jedoch seine Lippen für einen Kuss einfangen will, legt sich sein Zeigefinger auf die meinigen.

„Shhhhht, mein schöner Elb."

Und bevor ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, legen sich Glorfindels Lippen auf die meinen und verführen mich mit einem süßen und gleichermaßen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch nicht nur seine Lippen verführen mich.

Ich keuche überrascht auf, als ich die beschützende Enge um mich spüre und seine Wärme, die mich willkommen heißt. Meine Sinne scheinen in diesem Augenblick zu schwinden, als sich nicht nur unsere Lippen vereinigen, sondern auch unsere Körper. Ich glaube nicht, welch Geschenk er mir macht und so öffne ich langsam meine Augen. Unsere Lippen trennen sich, dafür vereinen sich unsere Blicke. Er verharrt reglos und atmet zischend ein, bis sich der leichte Schmerz und die Leidenschaft zu einem wahren Sturm der Lust verbinden. Das alles sehe ich in Glorfindels blauen Augen, die nun beinahe dunkel und bedrohlich wirken. Er verwehrt mir jedoch einen Moment später die Sicht auf diese ausdrucksvollen Augen, denn er schließt sie. Und gleichzeitig entweicht ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als er sich langsam bewegt.

_Mein goldener Elb… weißt Du, wie wunderschön Du in diesem Augenblick bist? So sinnlich wie ein Rosenblatt, das auf zarter Haut entlang schwebt und zart wie ein Tautropfen auf einer frisch erwachten Blüte. Diesen Augenblick will ich in meiner Erinnerung festhalten und dort mit den Farben der Liebe zeichnen, damit er für die Ewigkeit erhalten bleibt. Niemals will ich vergessen, welch Geschenk Du mir gemacht hast, weiß ich doch um den Stolz des Balrogtöters._

Meine Gedanken werden davongetragen von den süßen Lauten der Lust aus seinem Mund und dem Sturm, der mit einer jeden Bewegung an den Fesseln des Hier und Jetzt zerrt. Ich trinke von dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet und koste von seinen verführerischen Lippen, als er sich erneut zu mir hinabbeugt. In einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz umgarnen sich unsere Zungen, während jeder weitere Augenblick unsere Seelen zusammenführt. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht nur eins im Körper sind, sondern dass sich zwei ruhelose Seelen gefunden haben. Getrennt durch die Geburt und verbunden durch das Band der Liebe.

Glorfindels Bewegungen werden unkontrollierter und auch ich habe mich längst in diesem Strudel der Gefühle verloren. Kein Zurück mehr, doch das will ich auch nicht. Behutsam liebkose ich seine zitternde Männlichkeit und umhülle sie mit meiner Hand, erhöre seinen Ruf um Zuwendung.

Längst ist die Stille durchbrochen von heftigen Atemzügen und den Geräuschen der Liebe. Perlen der Anstrengung glitzern auf unseren Körpern und Glorfindels Blick ist wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt. Er umfängt mich, hält mich und führt mich zu den Kindern des Nachthimmels. Doch ist es zuerst mein goldener Elb, der diesen magischen Ort erreicht und unsere Liebe mit den Juwelen seiner Leidenschaft besiegelt. Nur einen Atemzug später nimmt mich die Erfüllung seines Begehrens gefangen und hebt mich auf den höchsten Gipfel, der die Sterne berührt.


	26. Geborgenheit, Liebe und Sicherheit

Hach... ich freu mich so über jedes einzelne Review euch alle mal drückt.

Trotzdem geht alles einmal zu Ende, so auch diese Geschichte, dir mir doch sehr am Herzen lag. Denn dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel.

Aber ich danke euch, dass ihr sie mitverfolgt habt und der ein oder andere liebe Worte für die beiden Elben hinterlassen hat.

Und nun viel Spass mit dem vorletzten Kapitel.

* * *

POV Glorfindel

Heftig atmend lasse ich mich vorsichtig auf ihn sinken, immer darauf bedacht seine Wunden nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren, als ich es schon getan habe. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, während auch seine Brust sich schnell hebt und senkt. Ein Lächeln liegt auf meinen Lippen, als ich ihn mit völlig neuen Augen ansehe…mit den Augen eines Liebenden. Ich hauche ihm einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen und lasse ihn langsam aus dem süßen Gefängnis meines Körpers entgleiten. Sofort fühle ich die Leere, die er in mir zurückgelassen hat und die nur von der Wärme vertrieben wird, die er mir geschenkt hatte.

Elladan seufzt leise auf, als ich ihn verlasse und plötzlich schlingen sich zwei Arme um mich, ziehen mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Verlasse mich nicht mein goldener Elb…noch nicht." Seine Stimme ist leise und von der Anstrengung unserer Liebe gezeichnet. In diesem Moment öffnen sich seine Augen und er blickt mich voller Liebe an. Niemals zuvor habe ich einen solchen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen…niemals zuvor war dieses Strahlen dort, dass die Schönheit der Kinder des Nachthimmels ausmacht.

Langsam senke ich meine Lippen auf die seinigen und versichere ihm so, dass ich ihn nicht alleine lassen werden…nicht jetzt und auch nicht für die Ewigkeit. Denn in seinen Armen habe ich gefunden, nach was sich mein Herz schon immer gesehnt hat: Geborgenheit, Liebe und die Sicherheit, in schwachen Momenten starke Arme vorzufinden.

Als ich mich wieder von ihm löse, sehe ich Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Silberne Diamanten, die seine geröteten Wangen liebkosen und Elladan in diesem Moment noch schöner wirken lassen.

Trotzdem erschrecke ich und ziehe seinen zitternden Körper in meine Arme. „Shhht… alles wird gut Elladan. Habe ich Dir…" Ich kann meine Frage nicht stellen, legt sich ein schlanker Finger auf meine Lippen und auf die seinen ein scheues Lächeln.

_Es sind nicht die Tränen von Schmerz und Leid… nein Du weinst um den Augenblick, der nun nur noch eine Erinnerung ist. Weinst um unsere Liebe, die bis zum heutigen Tag unerwidert geblieben ist und doch sind es Tränen des Glücks._

Sanft stehle ich diese kostbaren Perlen und halte ihn einfach fest, genieße das Gefühl seiner Nähe.

_Wie oft habe ich mir diese Augenblicke herbeigesehnt, doch obwohl wir uns immer nahe waren, warst Du mir so fern wie die Sterne des Nachts. Verzweiflung trieb mich dazu, Deinen Bruder zu begehren, ist er Dir doch so ähnlich. Aber es war ein Fehler, denn obwohl ihr euch gleicht, ist er doch ganz anders als Du es bist. Nun bist Du es, der in meinen Armen liegt und Dich werde ich nicht gehen lassen. Nur der Tod kann uns trennen, doch selbst dieses Schicksal würde Dich mir nicht auf Dauer nehmen._

Lächelnd bemerke ich, dass Elladan in meinen Armen eingeschlafen ist. Und selbst jetzt wirkt er noch glücklich und voller Frieden. Und ich spüre eine einsame Träne über meine Wange gleiten, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich ihm diesen Frieden gab.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich eine Decke über unsere Körper und atme tief seinen Geruch ein…lasse mich davon einhüllen und in einen ruhigen Schlaf geleiten.


	27. Sternenglanz und Mondschein

Dies ist es nun traurig seufz… das letzte Kapitel einer Geschichte, die mich lange Zeit begleitet hat. Aber alles geht einmal zu Ende und was wäre ein Buch ohne das Wörtchen „Ende" darunter. Ja, es wäre unvollständig und so wie sich die beiden Liebenden gefunden haben, gehört hier leider auch ein Ende zur Geschichte. Ein Happy End, wie viele von euch sagen würden.

Ich danke euch von Herzen, das ihr diese Geschichte bis zum Schluss begleitet habt… ob still und leise oder begeistert und mit Worten. Ihr habt sie noch wertvoller gemacht, ihr Leben eingehaucht mit euren Kommentaren.

DANKE.

* * *

POV Thalaron

Leise betrete ich das Zimmer meines Freundes und muss lächeln, als mein Blick auf das Bett fällt. Ruhig atmend liegt dort Elladan in den Armen seines Retters und lächelt selbst im Schlaf noch. All die Schmerzen von Folter und Leid sind aus seinem anmutigen Gesicht verschwunden, denn dort spiegelt sich Glück und Liebe. Nur die feinen Kratzer erzählen noch von dem, was der junge Elb durchgemacht hatte. Ich betrachte die beiden für einen Moment… so unterschiedlich und doch gehören sie zusammen, so wie Tag und Nacht und letztendlich auch der hell strahlende Mond und das sanfte Sternenlicht.

Vorsichtig stelle ich die Schale mit dem frischen Obst sowie die Karaffe mit kühlem Wasser auf den Tisch neben das Bett. Eigentlich hatte Elrond mich darum gebeten, nach den Verbänden seines Sohnes zu sehen, aber ich kann dieses Bild des Friedens nicht stören.

Gerade als ich mich jedoch zurückziehen will, spüre ich einen Blick auf mir. Als ich mich wieder umwende, blicke ich direkt in die strahlenden Augen Elladans.

„Thalaron…"

Seine Stimme ist leise und doch vernehme ich das Wort deutlich. Tränen des Glücks lösen sich aus meinen Augen, hat er sich doch wieder an meinem Namen erinnert. Ein trauriges Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid mein Freund…"

Ich schüttle den Kopf und unterbreche ihn einfach.

„Nichts muss Dir leid tun Elladan. Meine Tränen sind nicht aus Leid entstanden, sondern aus Freude…dass der Glanz der Sterne wieder in Deine Augen zurückgekehrt ist. Ruhe noch ein wenig."

_Nein Elladan….es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn alleine Glorfindel konnte das erloschene Licht der Sterne mit seinem Licht erfüllen. Dein Herz gehörte schon immer ihm, so wie das seine Dir gehörte und dieses starke Band kann nur Schicksal trennen, nicht aber ein anderes Herz._

Elladan blickt mich für einen Moment einfach an, bevor seine Lippen „Hannon le" formen und er seinen Kopf wieder auf Glorfindels Schulter sinken lässt. Ich nicke ihm noch einmal zu und verlasse dann den Raum.

Für ein paar Sekunden lehne ich mich an die geschlossene Tür und atme tief durch. Alles was ich mir je für Elladan gewünscht hatte, war eine Liebe bis in die Ewigkeit und genau dies hatten ihm die Valar geschenkt. Und ich würde ihm immer ein treuer Freund sein, egal welches Schicksal die Zukunft für uns bestimmt hat. Dieses Wissen lässt mich schließlich lächeln.

Doch plötzlich höre ich Schritte und sehe Elrond, der auf mich zukommt. Seine Augen mustern mich fragend und gleichermaßen sorgenvoll. Ich schüttle nur lächelnd den Kopf und löse mich von der Tür.

„Ich glaube Elladan benötigt noch etwas Ruhe, die Verbände haben bestimmt noch Zeit. Und seine Erinnerung… nun ich denke ein liebender Geist hat die Vergangenheit aus ihrem tiefen Versteck in Elladans Seele gelockt."

Der Herr über Bruchtal sieht mich aus weisen Augen an und lächelt nun auch.

„Auch die Hände eines Krieger können heilen, Thalaron… selbst die Dunkelheit einer verlorenen Seele."

Ich nicke bei diesen Worten nur, denn sie entsprechen der Wahrheit.

ENDE


End file.
